


【翻译】寒坡之上

by Eusta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Gimli/Legolas Big Bang, M/M, gigolas bang 2014, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 会说话的树, 伤害与慰藉, 原著-书, 原著内容相关, 友谊/爱情, 吉穆利是个混蛋, 嘲讽, 填补原著空白, 岩洞, 慢热, 技能梗, 旅游, 最终的圆满结局, 林中漫步, 树人, 渐进, 渴慕, 焦虑, 爬树, 玩笑, 矮人, 矮人的恋爱, 矮人的文化习俗, 矮精恋, 神秘生物, 秘密, 第一次, 精灵, 莱戈拉斯也是
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Eusta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>到最后，吉穆利想，莱戈拉斯会偷走他的心，带着它远航，即便是晶辉洞的奇景也不足以慰藉这样的失落。但是当阿拉贡需要吉穆利的帮助，来解除奥桑克塔隐藏的陷阱时，一切都改变了。<br/>(翻译自<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/marycrawford/pseuds/marycrawford">marycrawford</a></b>的<i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1878018">On the Cold Hill Side</a></i>。)</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】寒坡之上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [On the Cold Hill Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878018) by [marycrawford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycrawford/pseuds/marycrawford). 



> 作者注：
> 
> 为2014年的Gimli/Legolas Big Bang而作。非常感谢[cybersuzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybersuzy/pseuds/cybersuzy)可爱的[画作](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1919526)，也非常感谢Dorinda和torch的试阅与鼓励。

塞奥顿王的葬礼之后，阿拉贡离开埃多拉斯，驰往圣盔谷。同行的有他的骑士们、萝林和瑞文戴尔的子民们，还有九位行者余下的全部八位。  
弗罗多和山姆怀斯骑行在阿拉贡身旁，皮平和梅利骑着他们结实的小马在甘道夫身旁，莱戈拉斯和吉穆利如往常一样同乘阿洛德。  
一行人到达圣盔谷，发现号角堡的大厅里已经摆开桌子，一顿丰盛的晚宴正在等待他们。就连霍比特人也都吃饱了，尽管他们清空盘子的速度让一些冈多人睁大了眼睛。  
“我们要在这儿待多久？”皮平问道，挥舞着一只蜜烤鸡腿。他的眼睛异常闪亮，因为酒很醇美，酒杯也并非霍比特人的尺寸。  
“两天，让马歇息一下，”甘道夫说道，“或者等到这地方所有在这些年月里暂时停业的店铺都永久关门。”他立起眉毛，向皮平投去锐利的目光。“那很有可能会更早一点。”  
吉穆利听到这话，发出一声低沉的叹息，只有坐在他近旁的人才能听到。  
“两天，”他说道，皱着眉头瞪着他的酒。“两天时间对于游览阿格拉隆德岩洞可不够。我不愿这么快就离开它们，但是我也同样不希望在必须分别之前，就和我的朋友们分别。”  
桌子对面，皮平正忙着把大堆的烤土豆叉进自己的盘子，但他听到吉穆利的话和随之而来的叹息又抬起头来。“那些山洞一定非常值得一看，他说道。”我们为什么要呆在这个古旧落灰的堡垒里面？让我们大家一起去——“  
这时，皮平的话被一声短促的尖叫打断了。  
梅利靠向自己的椅背，一脸无辜的表情，皮平揉了揉自己的小腿，瞪眼看着他。  
“这是一座美丽的古堡，”梅利说道。他又给自己倒了一些酒，但是特意无视了皮平的酒杯。“而且这里也有值得一看的景色： 海尔姆•哈默汉德的号角，各种胜迹。你不会厌烦的，皮皮。”  
皮平一副受伤的神情看着他，然后看了看愁眉苦脸盯着自己盘子的吉穆利，最后看了看坐在矮人身旁若有所思地看着他的莱戈拉斯。“噢，那是当然了，”皮平匆忙地说道。“对，我敢说你说得对。你能把鸽子派递给我么，梅利？”  
与此同时，莱戈拉斯俯身靠近吉穆利。“在地下漫游两天之后得让我再出来，这你会答应我吧？”吉穆利扭头瞪着他，他笑了。“安心，矮人老爷！我会和你一起去，履行我的承诺，而你将会向我指出我的过错。”  
“两天时间对于这点同样不够，”吉穆利说着，喝下一大口酒。

***

冈多人起床很早，但是吉穆利和莱戈拉斯起身更早，他们无人陪同，一路往下走向岩洞入口。在天色欲曙的灰蒙时分，他们脚步迅疾地走向深溪墙，背上背着他们磨旧的背囊。  
吉穆利看见深谷里已然完成的工作暗自点头。没有半兽人尸体的痕迹，或是任何战后常见的瓦砾碎石，修复深溪墙的工作也已经开始。  
他用覆着锁甲的拳头敲敲新砌的石头，听到坚实的钝响又点了点头。  
“还不错，”他说。“但是有那么一天我们会向他们展示怎样砌筑石块，而不那么依赖灰浆。”  
岩洞入口长宽仅容一人进出，掩蔽在虬曲的灌木屏障之下。吉穆利把灌木扫开到一边，而莱戈拉斯像鹿一般无声地从其间穿过。石头上凿出的宽大阶梯沿着白山的山坡一路向上。洞顶上垂落下的铁钩上挂着熄灭的灯盏。莱戈拉斯伸手取下两盏，递给吉穆利，吉穆利用燧石和引火物点亮了它们，又递给莱戈拉斯一盏。  
这是用铁条内衬着镜面玻璃做成的灯盏，里面的蜡烛燃烧得非常缓慢，发出明亮的微黄色光亮。吉穆利把他的灯盏转来转去，欣赏微妙角度的镜面是如何增添了蜡烛的光亮；他很乐意把这个发明带回埃尔波尔。  
“我只希望我们能有一周时间来探索那等待着我们的奇迹，“吉穆利说道，开始走上台阶。”也许——啊，也许我希望埃尔波尔的众多矿灯挂在洞顶上，如同一片星辰的原野。“  
莱戈拉斯在他身后加快脚步，把他的灯盏高高举起。  
第一间石室砍削得很粗犷，是很久以前来到这里的人们的作品，从他们的石斧留在岩石上的痕迹可以判断出来。吉穆利检视着它们，然后摇摇头，继续向前，进入通向山更深处的狭窄通道，通道两侧都有房间。  
罗翰的老幼妇孺曾在此躲避战火，还能看到他们留下的一些痕迹：石壁上童稚的粉笔画，洞顶上吊着熄灭的灯盏。  
再深一点，两侧房间成了贮藏室和牲畜圈，除了落灰的木桶和水缸，腐烂的稻草和牲畜的粪便之外再无其他。围困期间存放在这里的易腐坏物品已经运回了号角堡，牲畜们也回到了它们的田地里。  
然而，气味还在萦绕不去。  
“就像在宫殿阶前的粪堆，“吉穆利从胡子后面抱怨道，靴子上粘着一颗羊粪。  
莱戈拉斯向着低矮的洞顶低下头。“我已经感觉到石头的重量向我压迫过来，“他说道，”但我仍然愿意目睹你的宫殿，我的朋友。“  
吉穆利尖锐地看着他，看莱戈拉斯脸上是否有嘲弄的神色；但是昏暗的光照下只显现出一丝细微而充满喜爱之情的笑容，吉穆利匆忙转过身去。  
通道更加狭窄了，迫使他们一前一后走着，吉穆利在前面，举起他的灯盏照亮前路。  
有朝一日阿格拉隆德会成为真正的宫殿；他能透过自己心灵的眼睛看见它，他几乎能听见锤击声和歌声，同胞们正把它塑造成一个真正的矮人家园，一片光明与荣耀之地。  
但是莱戈拉斯会在那里亲眼目睹这一刻吗？  
这个念头盘桓在他心里；自从贝尔法拉斯湾就像根刺在他心里扎下，啃咬得越来越深。莱戈拉斯说过他在榉树还是榆树下都无法再获得平静；让一个森林精灵说出了这种话……  
然后那位夫人——他的那位夫人，那样明智又美丽——说过同样的话；她的话从来不曾落空。 _你的心再无法留恋森林。_ 她这么说过，她的话语压在吉穆利心上，比任何山岭都沉重。  
在他身后，精灵的脚步轻轻地落在石头上，轻到吉穆利忍不住想回头看看他是不是还在那里。  
愚蠢，太愚蠢了；不过话说回来，精灵引发愚行。  
通道变得更陡，变成一道少有人走的古老阶梯，石头上凿出的台阶在他的脚下崩裂。  
他对这条路记得很清楚。他是唯一一个走过的人；罗翰的武士们，被半兽人逼退回来，留在了第一间洞穴里。他们中有人甚至还警告他可能会迷路。  
“山里洞窟密布，如同奶酪一般，”他们说道，“如果你迷了路，你就会永远迷失；我们经年累月寻找而永远也找不到。你要小心！”  
吉穆利对他们表示了恰当的感谢，知道他们并无冒犯之意，甚至也并不是贬低他们自己。  
啊，对了，这里石头台阶上有处缺口。  
他停下来，听到莱戈拉斯在他身后几乎同时停下。  
任何一个没有在矿井下经历过漫长、艰难的学习岁月的矮人都会冲向吉穆利，咒骂他没有发出警示。吉穆利是有过错的一方：他本来该举起手，打出明确的矮人手语。但是莱戈拉斯就像想法一样敏捷，吉穆利太习惯于这种速度，他无须停下提醒他，就像他无须提醒自己的影子。  
缺口又宽又深，这条石头里的裂缝千百年里不断加宽。长腿的精灵比矮人更容易跳过去。  
他转过身，莱戈拉斯已经贴在通道粗糙的石壁上，给他让出了仅有的空间。  
吉穆利走回去好几步，然后猛地向前冲出去，并拢双腿以加强弹跳。上一回他的靴子剐蹭到了缺口边缘；这回，有那个精灵在看着，他要让这一跳利落而准确。  
他落地不错，向前冲出去两步，然后莱戈拉斯落在他身后。落地的冲击轻柔缓和，就像雪从树上掉落。  
“这里就是阶梯的尽头了，然后我们就进入了真正的岩洞，”吉穆利告诉他，举起他的灯盏来展示他们前面的洞穴。它很古老，没人用过，一个角落的洞顶塌了下来，把地面的一半埋在碎石里。在洞穴的另一端，岩石中一道幽暗的裂缝显示出其中更深的幽暗。  
莱戈拉斯怀疑地看着那道裂缝；裂缝差不多是吉穆利的高度，或许他在琢磨吉穆利是不是想让他双膝跪地爬过洞穴。  
“往里会变宽，”吉穆利说道，急切地向前走去。  
啊！这第一间洞穴。有些罗翰国的人民肯定来过不止一次——墙壁上有使用工具的痕迹，一个角落里有烟灰的条痕，一个火把曾在那里熄灭——但是这些都无损于它的美丽。  
他之前把第一间洞穴初步定名为Kibil-zarâm，或者说银池。相比于那些等待着他们的伟大奇景，这间洞穴很小，但却有着属于自己纯粹的美。拱起的洞顶从他们头上延展过去，沙质的小路围绕着一泓澄澈平静的湖水，汇聚着湖水的石灰岩盆地呈现精致的白色和半透明状，如同蛋壳一般。  
吉穆利缓慢地举起他的灯盏，好让火焰不至于飘移，它的光芒散进水池；嵌在石灰岩里的水晶碎屑照到了光又把它反射回来，让光芒散碎成一片银色星辰的阵雨。  
“哦！”莱戈拉斯说道，非常微弱，没说别的。  
吉穆利没有回头看。他不会强求莱戈拉斯：他不会坚持要精灵分享他的喜悦，或是强迫他说客套的话；他会顺应自己矮人的天性，等待下去。  
他看着水池里他们的倒影，他们两人仿佛都头戴星辰。莱戈拉斯眼睛睁大色泽深暗，他的手抚摸着圆滑的池边，他细长的手指停留在光滑的石头上。  
“我开始明白了。”然后莱戈拉斯说道。他的声音很轻，充满了惊奇，就算是长达一小时的精灵颂歌也无法给吉穆利带来此刻一半的喜悦。  
“他们说，就算是精灵也有明智的时候，”吉穆利故意生硬地说道。他转身背对莱戈拉斯的影像继续往前走，莱戈拉斯在他身后轻声笑起来。  
再往前，小路变窄，更像一道狭窄的裂隙，引向上方。这里没有凿出的台阶，没有各个洞穴之间的平滑桥梁；他们正沿着一条远古河流从岩石中冲刷出的河床走着，他们每迈一步都要小心谨慎。  
吉穆利慢慢地往上走，数着自己的脚步；数到第十八步，他再次停下，高高举起他的灯盏。在他身后，莱戈拉斯也是同样。  
他们站在一条长长的廊道入口，洞壁带有起伏的波纹，是白色与柔和的黎明时的玫瑰色，有着丝绸般精致的观感。透明的玫瑰色石英洞顶向上升起，在他们灯光的照射下熠熠生辉。  
莱戈拉斯没说话，但他把一只手放在吉穆利肩上。廊道的宽度足够，他们俩人可以并肩同行，莱戈拉斯的手一直放在吉穆利肩头。  
然后，让吉穆利遗憾的是，他们又再次被一条狭窄而盘旋的通道分开，吉穆利需要侧身才能通过；他的肩膀太宽了，无法正面进入通道。  
莱戈拉斯就没有这种烦恼，尽管他得以奇怪的角度弯腰溜过去。然而就连这种扭曲的动作看来都奇异地优雅，吉穆利带着恼怒的喜爱之情注意到了这一点。  
下一个洞穴是最让吉穆利感到欣喜的洞穴之一，这个他想详尽地探索。他们走进去的那一刻，他听到莱戈拉斯抽了一口气，这个声音在他的耳朵听来也如同乐曲。  
这个洞穴很大，带着回声的穹顶下，是一座布满石柱的迷宫，石柱弯弯曲曲，带着凹凸花纹，它们的形状梦幻而奇特。石柱有许多颜色，从光滑的白色到明亮的红色或是橘黄色——吉穆利想到那是岩石中沉积的铁——它们从微妙起伏的地面向上顶起，承接拱形的洞顶，洞顶在他们头顶很高的地方，高到无论吉穆利和莱戈拉斯怎么高举他们的灯都看不见石柱的顶端。  
"一座宫殿，"莱戈拉斯喃喃地说，"未经工具或是人力而成。"  
他向一侧偏过头，长长的银发从肩头扫过，向吉穆利投去一个惊叹的表情，其中混合了忍俊不禁。"一个这样的谜语，没有哪个精灵想出的谜底会与树无关。"  
吉穆利大笑起来，他的笑声在诸多看不见的完好的洞穴里回荡。"好吧，如果你在这里找到了那个谜语的新的谜底，那我就很满足了，"他对他的朋友说道。  
莱戈拉斯点点头，他的手又来放在了吉穆利肩头。  
吉穆利不会把这当成超出友情的接触；那样就太愚蠢了。他会让自己脚踏实地，一个矮人理当如此，而不去幻想不可能的事情。然而这感觉太对了，他无法下定决心去摆脱他朋友的手。  
再过一会儿，那温暖的重量消失后，会有足够的时间来哀伤。  
"如果你愿意，我们可以在这里漫步一会儿，"吉穆利谨慎地说道。"有些侧面的通道，石柱中间有蜿蜒的小路我还没探索过，谁知道他它们会引向什么样的新的奇景呢？"  
"听凭您的驱遣，"莱戈拉斯微微地笑着说道，"无论你去什么地方，我都会同往，就算是去到山的中心也是一样。"  
在他们认识之初，吉穆利会错误地理解这样的声明。对于精灵，言语说出得太过轻易，肯定也会同样轻易地背弃，丢掉，就像风中的落叶。  
这些天里，他了解得更多了，莱戈拉斯也许语调轻快，但他的话语就像秘银一般真实，他把手放在吉穆利穿着铠甲的肩膀上，他的话语就像那手的坚实重量一般真实。这个精灵，他并不冷酷，也并不轻浮，尽管有时他的双脚看起来几乎都不接触地面。 _"轻于足，轻于信——轻于心，轻于誉，"_ 矮人中流传着这样的谚语，但是吉穆利不再相信了。  
_但是你将要去的地方，我却无法同往_ ，这个念头浮现，吉穆利努力地抑制同时浮现的一波苦涩的悲伤。何必要让遗憾破坏这些岩洞的奇景?何必要让对以后事情的知晓破坏他们还剩下的短暂时光?  
吉穆利清清嗓子，把背囊拉得高一点，试图转移注意。但他一挪动，莱戈拉斯的手就又从他肩头滑落。  
吉穆利发出一声悄然的叹息，环顾四周寻找更好的寄托思绪的东西。一根凹凸不平的白色石柱吸引了他的目光，石柱的形状仿佛是落下的水幕凝结成了石头。在它后面，幽暗在召唤他，还有一种新的气味：清新而潮湿，富于矿物的气息。  
吉穆利向前走进幽暗中，他的灯盏放射着光亮。在他脚边有一道反光：流向深溪的地下河流在这里流出了表面，飞快而安静地在深深的石灰岩沟渠里流淌。  
"啊，"吉穆利带着些许满意说道。"溪流在这里，这是下面大湖的小姊妹，我在想我们今天是不是要去找到它。"  
"还有一片湖?"莱戈拉斯把一只手浸入溪流，掬起一捧要喝，他的眼睛惊奇地睁大了。"啊，好凉!"  
"是刚刚消融的冰雪，"吉穆利说道。"就算是精灵大概也不会想要在这样一条溪流里洗濯。"  
"确实如此，"莱戈拉斯大笑道。"但我真的想看看那片湖水。看它是否像之前那个一样美丽——"  
你明天会看到的，"吉穆利说道，看到精灵失望的表情微微笑了一下。  
他要把最好的留在最后。之前，他曾经说起过阿格拉隆德的荣光；现在，他会少用语言，让精灵自己去发现。就像莱戈拉斯说过的，毋须让匆忙破坏了景致。  
他们向着溪流上游回溯，溪流从一个幽暗狭窄的岩石裂隙中涌出来，四溅的水花在空中闪闪发亮。吉穆利在那里停留，轻轻地用拳头敲打石壁来聆听回响。  
他们面前有好几个开口，有些狭窄，有些宽阔，还有一个被掉下来的石头堵住一半。  
"这里还有个洞穴，"他终于说道，"这个我还没见过。我去探探路，你在这里等我吧?"  
莱戈拉斯点点头，他看起来并不像受到了山岭的压迫；他看起来非常自如，但是吉穆利在想他是否想念日光。在阿格拉隆德的深处，气味暗示了矿石宝藏和凉爽、未经开凿的岩石，在吉穆利闻来让他高兴；但也许莱戈拉斯更喜欢寒冷的山风，或是松树和树脂的气息。  
_或者是海洋的气息：海水，海草，咸水冲刷的贝壳。 _  
__ 吉穆利强行把这念头赶走，爬进左边的通道，低头避开一道垂下来的石幕。这条通道低矮，看来不像通路，顶部嵌满尖刺，有划到他头发和背囊的危险，但他能感觉到其后有什么更大的东西的回响，前提是他们得能走过去。莱戈拉斯到这里得爬着通过；后面藏着的无论是什么必须得对得起这种努力。通道变得更加狭窄，吉穆利都腾不出手来举灯了。他很快把灯系在胡子的主辫上，它用铁环挂在那里晃来晃去。  
有那么那一瞬间，他们这一路漫长艰险的旅途都消逝了，他感觉自己回到了埃尔波尔，他的胡子间摇摆着矿灯熟悉的重量，肩上背着镐头，身后是一队矮人同伴，大家全都小心地前行，进入一个全新未曾勘探的矿井。  
吉穆利一直以在矿上的时候担任gunakhnazil，或者说领队者而感到自豪。这是最危险的工作，回报也最为丰厚；领队者当天的利润份额会加倍，而且啤酒钱从来不用自己出。另一方面，在王国不受战争侵扰的年代，领队者经常年纪轻轻就死去，有时死时甚至还未曾赢得他们的首个暗影印记。[1]  
吉穆利低头躲过一层低矮的岩石，一寸寸向前爬去。在他前面，他感觉到更为凉爽的空气，这里的石头诉说着古老的战栗和愈合一半的裂隙。这里有点危险，但危险并不会立刻会出现；这里的岩石可能再过一千年也不会松动。  
他正要评判，话就在舌尖上，然后他想起身后并没有矮人的队伍在等待他的发现。他身后只有莱戈拉斯，在叉路口那里耐心地等待着。  
他继续往前爬，小心而缓慢。  
这里的黑暗似乎更加沉重，千百年来都不曾受到搅扰。然而前方有点光亮，也许是吉穆利自己灯的反光……也许并不是。  
吉穆利停下来聆听，但是除了他自己的呼吸之外并无其他声响。  
别犯傻，他告诫自己。这就是骑马和跟精灵待在一起的后果!你都失去了自己在黑暗中的直觉。  
又低头躲过一层石头，然后通道终于敞开了。  
吉穆利停下来，呼吸哽在喉咙里。  
一间宏伟的洞穴在他眼前闪闪发光，多面水晶反射并增强了他灯盏的光芒。  
上面高处有处山崖的裂口，宽度足以让日光照射进来，一同进来的还有雨水和新鲜空气。一个盛满清水的杯状水池立在石灰岩的基座上，周围已经有迅速成长起来的植物：嫩绿的蕨类，苔藓，甚至还有一棵不知怎么找到立根之地的桦树苗。洞穴里有种清新的绿色气息。洞壁是夹杂了白银矿脉的玛瑙和碧玉，从很高的地方传来了鸟鸣声。 _ _ _一处适合精灵的居所_ ，__吉穆利想着，心情轻松起来。

***

他们不约而同地把背囊放在池边，那里地面平整，稍微有点沙砾。刚一安顿好自己的背囊，莱戈拉斯就坐在上面，长腿蜷在身下，俯身向前抖擞自己长长的浅色头发。一阵石灰岩粉末的云雾腾起，莱戈拉斯打了个喷嚏。  
吉穆利以前从来没听到过精灵发出这种声音。他轻声笑起来。"你这是用头发打扫了一下洞顶么？"  
莱戈拉斯伸手把垂下的头发分开一点，刚好露出他阴沉的目光，他瞪了吉穆利一眼。"洞顶，或者说地面；谁分得清楚?它们离得那么近!"  
吉穆利严肃地点点头。"等我和我的同胞们再来，我们会把通道加宽，"他许诺道。"高度足够一个长得太高的精灵崽子通过，让他过去之后膝盖不必沾染灰尘。"  
"太贴心了，"莱戈拉斯说道。他细长的手指在浅色头发里穿梭，在重新把头发梳成辫子的一阵停顿之后，他又加了一句，"那边的开口呢，你们会封上么？"他用头指指洞顶的狭长裂隙，透过它能看到一小片天空。太阳已经落山，暮色中浮现出微弱的白色星光，他的目光在其上逡巡。  
"当然不会，"吉穆利带着并不全是装出来的气愤说道。"它是——好吧，我觉得我并不应该教你这个矮人语词汇，但是我们赞美这样的天光。"他捋捋胡子，思索着。"我们会设置成角度的镜子，就像这灯盏里的小镜子一样，把日光引到这个房间的更深处，让植物能生长繁盛。"  
他没提及他从来没见人这么做过。重要的是他相信这件事可以做到；而莱戈拉斯在草木中间时的喜悦是显而易见的。  
莱戈拉斯露出微笑。"如果我们再这样下去，我得学会对你说的什么事物都不再感到惊讶。我已经知道矮人可以在任何时候都出口成章，现在我又发现他们喜欢在他们的岩洞中央有阳光和绿色生物。"  
"也许精灵可以教我们什么样的草木可以在这里长得更好，"吉穆利说道。他把灯盏从胡子上解下来放在水池边沿，在那它的光亮在水中形成镜像。"对于这种技艺，我必须得承认，我们矮人还没掌握。"  
莱戈拉斯抓着自己的膝盖，向后靠在一块突出的石头上，石头上悬垂着细小的羽毛状蕨类植物。他用一根手指逗弄着其中一棵，把它卷起，然后又让它弹回去。"那么礼尚往来，我也得承认一件事情。"他轻声说道。  
吉穆利的心脏不受控制地剧烈跳动着，他屏住了呼吸。  
"我的领主父亲居住的殿堂都比不上你在这里向我展示的这些，"莱戈拉斯说道。"你和你的同胞们挂起灯盏，安好镜子之后，它确实会是个奇妙的地方。"  
吉穆利咬住舌头。愚蠢，愚蠢的矮人，还想着会是别的什么事!  
他没法问出那在他心里烧灼的问题：如果我们把这里建设的足够好，你会回来么？还是说在我们开工建造你的居所之前你就会远航了呢？  
发问毫无意义。吉穆利见过莱戈拉斯脸上渴望的表情，听到他歌唱起海洋时声音的哽咽。他不会试图阻碍莱戈拉斯实现他内心的渴望；没有朋友会这么做。  
莱戈拉斯打开了他的背囊，放下一些用叶子包裹的东西，他们认识这么久，吉穆利很轻易地就认出来了。  
"精灵饼干，"吉穆利说着，呼出一口气。他坐在一块长满青苔的圆石上，双肩塌下去。"我想我们吃这个也勉强凑合。"  
莱戈拉斯扬起他细细的眉毛。"为什么这么说?我以为你喜欢吃这个!那对于我们晚饭吃什么，你心里是怎么打算的，我的朋友?我想这些蕨类有些是能吃的……"  
"蕨类!"吉穆利说，如果是对另一个矮人他可能会说"碎石渣渣!"  
他打开自己的背囊，变戏法一般拿出一只精心包裹的大篮子。"我心里打算的是看看霍比特人给我们提供了什么。"  
莱戈拉斯闻了闻味道，他的眼睛睁大了。"那是——"  
"昨晚宴会上的蜜烤鹌鹑?"吉穆利说着打开篮子。"我觉得是。还有肉派，一壶麦芽酒，一壶葡萄酒，一些腌制的绿色东西，煮鸡蛋，一罐蜂蜜，浆果，苹果，一罐黄油，一条面包——"  
莱戈拉斯迸发出一阵大笑，他睁大的眼睛因为欢乐而闪亮。"号角堡如果关了霍比特人在里面的话，"他最后说道，吉穆利还在不断打开他的宝藏。"一天的围困也撑不过去了!我只希望我们其他的同伴们也能吃得这么好。"  
"我敢肯定他们会吃得很好，"吉穆利心不在焉地说道，一边把手伸进他鼓鼓囊囊的包裹。皮平坚持让他带上这个篮子，而它很明显是为了某种私下的霍比特聚会准备的；看来这个图克家的年轻人觉得他要为某件事而道歉。"我有把小刀在什么地方——如果不是一把叉子的话——啊，在这儿。"他掏出一个木制把手的折刀，递给莱戈拉斯。"大概有点奇怪，但是总比用斧子切面包好!"  
莱戈拉斯笑了。"你对这次探险准备得相当充分嘛，"他欢快地说着，拔出了葡萄酒瓶的塞子。"你是不是也带了一整套杯碟?还是说我们轮流喝，用手抓着吃?"  
吉穆利哼了一声。"我当然希望能轮到我!"  
莱戈拉斯喝了一大口酒。"啊，真不错。"他把酒瓶放低了些，愉快地出了一口气，然后把酒瓶递给吉穆利。  
吉穆利忍俊不禁地注意到莱戈拉斯的颧骨和他精巧的耳朵尖上微微泛红，好像酒没有喝下去而是直接往上去了。  
然后吉穆利也喝了一口，他无法抗拒地把嘴唇也放在那个位置上，那里还留着莱戈拉斯的嘴唇带来的温度。  
他们津津有味地吃着，把面包片当作盘子，把那瓶酒传来递去。这是瓶冈多产的年份不长的烈酒，酒劲强烈，有点上头，谢天谢地它还是往下走了。  
过了一会儿，莱戈拉斯放下酒瓶，把双臂伸过头顶，像猫一般缓慢而蜷曲。他站起身来，开始沿着洞穴边沿漫步，手摸索着含有宝石的洞壁。  
"你能告诉我这些石头的名字么？"他回头看着问道。灯光在他手指的遮挡下发出玫瑰色的光，他细长的手指看起来是透明的。  
吉穆利努力地又咀嚼了一段时间，直到烤鹌鹑只剩下一堆细小的骨头。然后他起身跟上了他的朋友。  
"这是玉石，我们管这种颜色叫土生，"他开口道，指尖拂过有着红灰斑纹的墙壁，就像莱戈拉斯之前那样。"我们不把它用做珠宝，但是它质地坚硬，如果材料够多的话可以用来做杯盘碗碟。玉石有很多种颜色；你可能见过它的其他形态。"莱戈拉斯点点头。"我想我父亲有一只碧玉的瓶子。"有一瞬间他的眼神失焦，嘴唇抿紧。不管是什么样的记忆在他心中复苏，看来都不像是一段愉快的记忆。吉穆利不会追问下去；他不想把莱戈拉斯的念头引向那个对矮人不友好的精灵领主。  
"这里——"吉穆利弯下腰，手扫过一溜浅色的脊状突起，希望能让他转移注意。"——这是另一种玉石，带有绿色斑点，我们叫它猫眼。这第三种，古铜色带金色条纹的是沙纹。"  
他停下来，向后退了一步，打量着整体。玉石在跟他说话，他看的时间越长，就看出越多新的形状。"这里需要做点雕刻，"他若有所思地说道，与其说是冲着莱戈拉斯，更像是自言自语。"做成浅浮雕，把不同的颜色展现出来，形成一个更美丽的整体。在埃尔波尔有人长于此道；我会把他们带来。都说他们可以用石头作画。"  
"说得是很高兴，"莱戈拉斯笑着说道，"但是矮人们真的愿意住在一间这么易受风吹雨打的洞穴里么？"  
"那精灵愿意么？"吉穆利反问道，他执意盯着墙壁，而不看莱戈拉斯，所以他可以看起来对朋友的回答显得不那么关切。问出口已经很愚蠢了，但是他忍不住让一丝希望溜进心里，就像空气通过开裂的洞顶溜进这间洞穴。  
他感觉到莱戈拉斯向他投来好奇的目光，那目光就像有重量一样在向下压迫着他。  
"你为什么这么问?"莱戈拉斯终于问道。  
静默沉重地挂在吉穆利的肩头。他可以打破这种静默，啊，同时也打破其他东西。或者他可以维持这种静默——像个懦夫，他想。我是个懦夫，不敢直面自己注定的厄运吗？  
"我不会把这里建立成一个只有矮人的王国，"他最后说道，在实情里寻找着回避。"精灵，人类，矮人和霍比特人——如果刚刚过去的这场战争教会了我们什么东西，那就是团结就是力量。团结的人们相互拜访时应该感觉到舒适。"  
"啊，"莱戈拉斯呼出一口气，吉穆利看不懂他的表情。那表情带着距离感，或许还有点惆怅。"你看得很长远，吉穆利。我想比我们大部分同胞——你的同胞和我的同胞，看得都长远。你也是时候在这里建造一个新家园了；你已经有所成就，不应该再局限于你父亲的厅堂里了。"  
听到这话，吉穆利尖锐地看着他，但是精灵的眼睛里仍旧没有嘲弄的神色。他再次用手抚过玉石的墙壁，摸索着一条细小闪光的黄金矿脉。"是啊，我想一个造访的精灵会在这里感觉到舒适的，"他最后说道。  
"那就好，"吉穆利粗声说道。然后他走开了，大步走回水池边，好让自己不致屈服于冲动，想要置身于墙壁和那只抚摸的手之间。

***

第二天早晨，吉穆利醒来发现自己孤身一人。夜里的时候，他半梦半醒地感觉到精灵四处游荡，用低沉而清澈的声音向上冲着星辰歌唱；而现在却看不到他的影子。  
吉穆利把纠结的头发甩到后面，用水池里清新而冰凉的水洗了脸，打了个哈欠，一边编胡子上的辫子一边四下张望。  
莱戈拉斯会不会通过低矮的通道返回去，自己探索岩洞去了呢？这可不够明智，莱戈拉斯可能不具有矮人对于岩石的感觉，但他也不是个傻瓜。  
然后吉穆利看向上面，谜团得到了解答。  
精灵正待在一根又高又细的石柱顶上，他的手紧紧抓着膝盖，仰视着嵌在洞顶的尖利的晶石。  
吉穆利把一声警示性的呐喊咽了回去。他只是向上瞪着精灵，攥紧拳头，直到锁甲的链环都陷进了皮肤。  
莱戈拉斯看起来像坐在平地上一样自在，虽然他高得吉穆利几乎看不清他。他的衣服和墙壁混同一色，但是他的头发在清晨的晦暗中是一抹月亮的金黄。  
好像感觉到了他的瞪视一般，莱戈拉斯转过头向下看。  
他笑了——然后他从石柱上滑下，展示着精灵的灵巧，而吉穆利的心都要从嗓子里跳出来了。一块突出的岩石绊住了他，他摇晃了一下，然后再次跃入空中，翻了个跟斗，在吉穆利身边一臂距离的地方着陆。  
"早上好，"莱戈拉斯说，吉穆利正长出一口气试图减慢胸膛里擂鼓般的心跳。"你睡得好吗，我的朋友?"  
"好，结果醒来就看到你在玩命!"吉穆利咆哮道。  
他猛地转过身，肩膀耸起，肌肉紧张。傻瓜，他告诫自己，没脑袋的傻瓜。但是他的心脏还在飞速狂跳，不肯减慢速度。  
他听到身后一声尖锐的吸气声，但是他并没有等到预料之中的同样尖锐的回答。莱戈拉斯只是无言地跟着他返回到水池边。  
吉穆利重重地坐下，在供给篮里翻找在精灵观念里有吸引力的早餐。他没有抬头看，但是某些其他的感觉告诉他莱戈拉斯正眯起眼睛盯着他。  
他终于拿出一包树叶包裹的浆果。浆果有点挤破了，树叶染上了红色的汁液，但是气味闻起来很甜。  
莱戈拉斯没有去拿浆果，吉穆利的心沉下去了片刻。  
但是随后莱戈拉斯伸出细长的手放在吉穆利半攥的拳头上，那是个蜻蜓点水般的触碰。  
"我不是有意要吓到你的。"莱戈拉斯说道。  
吉穆利叹了口气，长长的叹息感觉像是从他脚趾一直传过来的。"我知道。"他把树叶往莱戈拉斯跟前推了推。"吃吧，这些没法保存。"  
慢慢地莱戈拉斯开始吃浆果，吉穆利用折刀给自己切了点面包。  
"这里有个断层，"他接着说道，寻找着字句；探讨这类问题很难不用矮人的语言表达。"我能感觉到。"不是洞顶——那个裂缝只要上面不掉下东西砸到它，都会保持稳定——是在我们脚下的岩石里。有一天它会错动。那个石柱会倒塌，洞顶也会，这个洞窟会变成一片废墟。"  
"你能预见到这些，"莱戈拉斯若有所思地说道。"尽管我就坐在那里，你还是能看见它发生。"  
吉穆利没有否认，尽管确切地说，并不是预见；但是你要怎么跟一个不具有岩石直觉的家伙形容这些呢？  
"所以未来对你们而言，并不像对人类和霍比特人那样是一本合上的书，"莱戈拉斯继续说道，他的眉毛扬起来。  
精灵看起来对此深受触动，但是吉穆利看不出原因。他拿起一个苹果，开始咔哧咔哧地吃起来。"我并不能预知未来，"他反驳道。"我只是感觉到石头告诉我的事。"  
莱戈拉斯笑了，"矮人的感觉很敏锐嘛，"他说。"至少在地底下和黑暗里是这样!"  
"矮人的复仇也很猛烈，"吉穆利回敬道。  
他猛地伸出手，一个苹果核打在莱戈拉斯胸前。  
莱戈拉斯向后靠在岩层上大笑起来。过了一会儿，他坐直身体，把苹果核埋在一些松散的砂砾里，又撒了一捧尘土。他把土拍平，用力向下按了按。  
吉穆利想象着一棵苹果树在这里生长着，无人看见，独自生长。经过精灵之手的触碰，树会长得更好么？

***

吃过早饭，他们收拾起东西，离开了精灵居所，吉穆利从此以后在心里会一直这么叫了。  
他们的路途向山岭的更深处蜿蜒而去，吉穆利留心向莱戈拉斯展示所有他上次来探访时看到的奇景。只除了坐落在下面的那片湖。那里他会留到最后。  
他们探访了悬挂着活的星辰的洞穴，微小的生物变成了闪闪发光的灯，每个都悬吊在一根几乎看不见的细丝上；他们走过无尽的翻滚波涛一般的流石，那是久远的洪水留下的；他们走下一道嵌满珍贵宝石的阶梯，阶梯上几乎都下不去脚。  
然后，他们终于到达了岩洞的最深处，来到了大湖的厅堂。  
到这里，吉穆利让莱戈拉斯先进去。  
精灵没发出任何声音，但是他缓慢犹疑地继续走着，一边环顾四周。  
这是吉穆利所见过的最宏伟的厅堂：比埃尔波尔的宴会厅，比卡扎德-都姆的长廊厅都要宏伟。看不到洞顶，只能看见从那高不可测的地方垂挂下来的巨大钟乳石。水晶森林从地面上长出，每一个都有一人多高，形态完美，反射并加强了灯盏的光芒。  
时不时地有一滴水滴落，在寂静中带来回响，在镜面般的湖水上激起微弱的涟漪，这湖水沉睡在大山的中心。千百年来的雨水都汇集到了这一个盆地里。  
这个地方年代久远，静谧而美丽，吉穆利很长一段时间都说不出话来。  
他只能把脚踩在岩石上，注视着，他的呼吸和心跳减慢成一种和水滴滴落合拍的节奏。  
_滴答_ 。  
这样千百年接着千百年滴落的水滴形成了这片湖水。没有矮人会拿这水做日常之用；它会被保护起来，不受触碰，除非是出于最深层的需求。他们会用长长的链条从那看不见的洞顶垂下众多灯盏，灯盏会在幽深的水面上形成镜像，头顶和身下汇成一片光的泉源。  
_滴答_ 。  
直到莱戈拉斯碰了碰他的肩膀，他才从遐想中回过神来，直到那时吉穆利也不知道到底过去了多久。  
他用悲凉的眼神看了看精灵，但是莱戈拉斯在微笑。"我真的开始明白了，"他轻声说道。"这里是个令人惊叹的地方，吉穆利。"  
吉穆利点点头，这才发现，他的脖子是酸的。他在这里站着，迷失在幻象里，过去了很多个小时么？  
他活动了一下全身，放松肌肉，驱散梦境，然后他跟着莱戈拉斯来到大湖的岸边，这里水浅。  
"噢，你看，"莱戈拉斯吸了一口气。"那是什么?"他跪在水边，伸出手又停住了，扭头看着吉穆利。"是蛋么？"  
吉穆利向下看去，越过他自己的倒影，看到了吸引了莱戈拉斯注意的东西。  
在一个刚刚被水没过的小小石灰岩凹窝里，躺着一捧非常圆滑，闪着光亮的球体。它们有核桃大小，但颜色是泛着玫瑰色的白色。  
"啊，"吉穆利说道，笑意隐在胡子里。真是个森林精灵，在这样的环境里居然都能认为是蛋! "我们管这叫岩洞珍珠。"  
他把手伸进水中，仔细地挑选了其中最完美无暇的一颗，放在掌心里拿了起来。它就像一颗真正的珍珠一般闪亮，尽管不是贝壳的那种油亮的光泽，而是石头般的坚实不透明。  
"他们是怎么形成的?"莱戈拉斯向他问道，低头凝视着岩洞珍珠，目光明亮而充满惊奇。  
"经过时间的累积，"吉穆利说道。"也许是一颗小小的沙砾，小到看不见——水滴在漫长的时光里不断滴落在上面，给它披上一层层极薄的石头，又让它微微滚动恰好形成一个圆球。"他用讽刺的目光看了莱戈拉斯一眼。"如果不是有个精灵来搅扰我平静的思绪，差不多一万年以后我也有可能变成这样的一个呢。我变成的珍珠也会很漂亮。"  
莱戈拉斯大笑起来。"打搅了这个进程实在不好意思!但我发现比起无价的珍珠，我还是更想要活生生的矮人。"  
这话说得很轻快，但是吉穆利感觉到自己的脸一直烧红到耳朵尖儿。他不会承认这一点，也不会承认从他胸骨里面某处蔓延开来的暖意。然而——也许他可以做点什么。有些东西是他可以给予的。  
在他来得及阻止自己之前，他说道，"为什么要二选一呢？"，说着让那颗岩洞珍珠滚进莱戈拉斯手中。  
莱戈拉斯的眼睛非常明亮，而他并没有看着手中的珍珠，而是看着吉穆利。他还保持跪着的姿势，他们的脑袋在同一个高度，而且离得很近，太近了。  
很长的一段时间里他们就这么坐着，然而随后吉穆利再也坚持不下去了。  
莱戈拉斯不知道，对于一个矮人而言，把这种级别的罕见珍宝送给一个并非他同胞的人，意味着什么；而如果他知道也只会给他增添负担，在他横渡大洋的路途里拖他的后腿。比起珍珠莱戈拉斯更珍视他。这就足够了。  
这必须足够，让吉穆利在以后漫长的岁月里感到慰藉。如果这个念头给他带来的不是欢乐，而只是一阵钝痛，那么毫无疑问他会习惯。毕竟矮人生来就是要承担重负的。  
"拿着吧，"吉穆利突然说道，往后退去，"向绿林精灵们展示，告诉他们你在这里看到的奇景。也许会有那么一两个有胆量进入晶辉洞这么深，而没有吵嚷着要被放出去!"  
莱戈拉斯把岩洞珍珠放在手里滚来滚去，然后把它放进了马甲的内侧口袋里。  
看到他把细长的手放在胸前，吉穆利想起贴着自己心口放着的的三根金色头发。但是对于这古怪的巧合他什么话也没说。

***

精灵和矮人从晶辉洞回来的时候天色已晚。梅利和皮平在深溪墙等待着他们，一边挥手一边微笑。  
"岩洞怎么样?"梅利喊道，他嘹亮而清脆的嗓音从远处就能听到。"你们看到了什么?"  
莱戈拉斯只是冲他们挥手示意，而吉穆利没说话。  
他们在台阶的顶端会合了，霍比特人要他们讲述他们在地底的旅行，还要带上霍比特人喜欢的详尽无遗的细节，然而莱戈拉斯不肯向他们透露。  
"唯有吉穆利能找到合适的语言来形容晶辉洞，"莱戈拉斯带着看起来略微有点局促的微笑说道。"以前还从来没有矮人能在言语的比赛里胜过精灵。现在我们得去范冈森林让我能扳回一城!"  
吉穆利只是闷闷不乐地点了点头，像是必须履行一个不愉快的职责。  
霍比特人面面相觑，脸上明白地写满了失望之情。  
"你们就这么敷衍我们对于娱乐的期待，你们俩都这样，"皮平抱怨道。"我可以告诉你们的是，这里确实是个古旧落灰的堡垒，没什么值得推荐的。"  
"要是现在还有一万个半兽人在城墙脚下叫喊着要取我们性命，你可能会喜欢它更多一点，"吉穆利说道，听起来比以往更加阴沉，更像矮人。梅利看着他，眨了眨眼睛。  
"嗯，那样会更让人激动，"皮平赞同道，然后他用手抹了一把脸，叹了口气。"不，不，我不是这个意思。我已经把这辈子的半兽人都看够了。也闻够了。"  
"至少我们骑马到艾森加德时能再见到树胡子了，"梅利说道，明显是随便一提，但是皮平的脸亮堂起来，好像他眼睛后面有盏灯点亮了。  
"我们会见到的!我真希望能让他跟着我们去夏尔。要不然家里没有人会相信我们的故事。"  
梅利大笑起来，他们大家一起走进号角堡。

***

在艾森加德，护戒远征队最后解散了；剩下莱戈拉斯和吉穆利在范冈森林边界的树枝下并肩而立。  
莱戈拉斯温和地跟阿洛德说话，恳求它等待他们回来，以安慰的姿态抚摸它耳后。“这里有丰美的草料，现在树人在看守着艾森加德，你不会受到伤害，"莱戈拉斯哄着它说道。"树林纠结幽深，不是你去的地方，我的朋友。"  
阿洛德发出嘶鸣，摇晃着脑袋，蹬踏着蹄子，吉穆利笑了。尽管阿洛德个头很大，无论怎么看都像个闹别扭的小孩子。  
他们一起走过了这么长的路途，在他们出发之前，吉穆利从来不会相信他会喜爱这样一只野兽。  
吉穆利叹了口气。太多的道别，太多的分离。阿洛德知不知道他们还会再出来?"就算我们没法骑着它，它也可以跟着我们。"  
"没有宽到足够它通过的路，这些粗壮的树下也没有草，"莱戈拉斯说道。"我希望能让它明白它得留下来。"  
吉穆利看着马儿悲伤的眼睛，耸了耸肩。"我敢说它理解得很好，"他说道，举起手抚摸着阿洛德天鹅绒般的鼻子。"它只是不想让我们去。"  
阿洛德喷着鼻息，像是表示赞同。然后它开始轻咬吉穆利的头发，直到吉穆利笑骂着把它推开。  
莱戈拉斯看看吉穆利又看看阿洛德，唇角慢慢地上弯，露出笑容。"精灵有句俗语，"他说道，"马和骑手在一起越久，就会越像。我开始相信了。"  
吉穆利捋捋胡子，装作在思考这古怪的想法。"它确实像精灵一样反复无常，"他最后说道，从口袋里掏出最后一把燕麦给阿洛德，然后坚定地转过身去。

***

他们进入范冈不久，吉穆利就失去了对时间的概念。  
可能是黄昏；可能是黎明；也可能是正午。经过头顶上高高的一层毯子般的树叶过滤，到达森林地表的光线苍白而散漫，更像是发绿的阴影，也没有风来扰动树木。  
吉穆利往前举步维艰，试图寻找一条笔直的路线，尽管这样的路线并不存在。树木长得过于密集，他得一直绕着巨大的树根和扭曲的老灌木走，其中很多还覆盖着荆棘。  
"就我们受到的欢迎来看，这个树林可不大友好，"他自言自语地咕哝道。"它不想让我们在这儿。"  
头顶隐现的古老树木没有表现出可以察觉到的同样的愤怒，但是吉穆利现在从它们那里感觉到的是谨慎和怀疑，他得承认这种感觉彼此彼此。  
莱戈拉斯在他前面，一抹绿色和褐色的影子，像一只奇怪的低飞的鸟儿一般从树木间掠过。他有一半的时间是在空中，从一根树枝跳跃到另一根，有时翻个跟斗，并没有明显的原因，只是出于对飞翔的纯粹的喜悦。  
现在离开了坚硬的岩石和尖利的晶体，吉穆利觉得精灵滑稽搞笑的动作看起来没那么让人不安了。这里，腐烂的树叶很深，有时没到膝盖，所有的树都长满苔藓和地衣，形成极好的帐幔和带饰。就算是莽撞的精灵想把脑袋磕开也得费一番力气。  
然而，感觉有点孤独。吉穆利没法和树木说话，就算说了他们不会回答；莱戈拉斯太兴高采烈了，没法长时间地以吉穆利稳定的步调前行。  
时不时地，莱戈拉斯会跑跳着回来，带来算是新闻的东西。  
"这里有云指!"他会喊起来，笑得嘴咧到耳朵根。“我有一个世纪没见过了!"  
吉穆利会冲他点点头，尽管他不知道云指是什么，或是危不危险。  
他继续走着，不时抬头仰视身边像石柱一般矗立的树木。他们比他以前见过的树都要高大，比洛丝萝林的蔓蓉树要粗壮许多；它们也有更多的疤瘤，更扭结，有些树的树皮看来都剥离了，长长地垂落下来晃来晃去。  
吉穆利随身带着斧子，装在柔软的皮套里。但他下定决心不在这里伐木砍柴，削掉已经松脱的树皮也不行，尽管它们看来就像稻草一样易燃。  
说到底他们也不需要生火。如果说这座森林看起来模糊了季节，至少温暖稠密的空气告诉吉穆利现在是夏天。  
有时空气会感觉过于稠密了。这时他会希望自己可以像莱戈拉斯那样，双手并用爬上去，呼吸到树顶的新鲜空气。  
离着一段距离，他能听到莱戈拉斯在唱歌。他的声音劈开沉重的雾气，如同鸟儿的歌声一般明亮而清澈，吉穆利听到了就微笑起来。  
他把背囊拉得高一点，迈开步子，等待着莱戈拉斯返回来找他。

***

那天晚上的时候，他们坐在一棵粗大得如同房屋般的树下，它在月光下微弱的树影像一条丝织的毯子落在他们身上。这是个晴朗的夜晚，莱戈拉斯抬头仰望着那些从枝桠间可以瞥见的星辰。  
而吉穆利看着莱戈拉斯就好了：看着他脖子的长长线条，还有他苍白皮肤发出的荧荧微光。  
精灵在这里，在树林里，比他在地下的时候发出的光要更明亮一些。吉穆利穆利不知道是因为这里有更多的光供他反射，还是说跟他的心情有关系；总之效果令人迷醉。  
莱戈拉斯终于低下头来，然后把手放在树皮上。"他在跟我说话，"他轻声说道。"我想他在很长一段时间里都没有和任何人说过话，有一点——停不下来了。"  
吉穆利咽回去一阵大笑。他可不想让这棵唠叨的树听到，它没准会在他头上扔根树枝呢。"它说了什么?"  
他见过的那些最冷的冬季，还有两百年来的春雨，"莱戈拉斯说道。"说起树人，和他们的路。只有他们到这里来，进到树林深处，他喜欢他们的谈话。他有一次远远地见过一个精灵。"他撇了撇嘴。"这棵树想知道你是什么，他从来没见过向你这样的；我告诉了他。"  
认为树还分雌雄有些奇异，但是吉穆利对此未加评论。"或许你也可以帮我个忙，"他说道，"我也不知道——他——是什么。"  
莱戈拉斯睁大了眼睛。"真的么？"他叫起来，好像这是个令人震惊的消息。"你以前肯定见过像这样的树。"  
吉穆利耸耸肩。"好吧，我也许见过。我敢肯定你以前在那些漫长的时光和游历中也见过沙纹玉石；但是那并不意味着你就知道它的名字，或是用途，或是它真正的本质。"  
"有理有据，矮人老爷，"莱戈拉斯说道，他戏谑地微鞠一躬，吉穆利把一只手放在心口回敬他。"我让步了。那么好吧，这是一棵梣树；有许多种，这种我们叫——"他咝咝地说出一个精灵语词汇，吉穆利这辈子都发不出来，"或者说是黑冠梣树，通用语大概是这么叫，因为它的芽是乌黑的。"  
吉穆利点点头。"我想再多了解一些，"他说道，想起他在岩洞里向莱戈拉斯展示的那些奇景，和一个专注的倾听者所带来的喜悦。"所有这些树木，还有那些长在这里为数不多的花朵——哪种我都叫不出名字，而没有名字，就很难留得住记忆。明天，你能教我么？"  
莱戈拉斯微笑起来，看起来是那么高兴，吉穆利感到一丝懊悔的刺痛。他没想到莱戈拉斯需要他先开口请求；然而莱戈拉斯敏锐地察觉到了他的情绪，有时甚至早于他自己，很有可能，他之前是害怕被拒绝。  
"我会告诉你我们路上经过的一切的名字，"莱戈拉斯许诺道。"或者至少是一切我知道的。这里有的树和我以前见过的任何一种都不相像，而且他们都有上千岁了。他们在我出生前就在这里把根须扎进土壤，吸收阳光雨露了，可能和很早就离开了的精灵是朋友。"  
"我们一边走，就告诉他们我是谁，是什么，"吉穆利说道，"这样有朝一日他们再见到另一个矮人，也许就不会对他那么心存戒备了。"  
莱戈拉斯尖锐地看了他一眼。"这座森林对你心存戒备么？"  
"是啊，"吉穆利说道。"不像以前那么生气了，但是它不喜欢我在这儿。你没感觉到么?"  
莱戈拉斯摇摇头。"它给我的感觉不同。古老，非常古老，陌生，带着很重的睡意；但并没有敌意。清醒到可以说话的树木看来没想伤害我们。"  
吉穆利打了个哈欠，想找个方式换个话题。他后悔提起了这一点；为什么要破坏莱戈拉斯的兴致?森林当然会对一个森林精灵表示欢迎，把他视为亲戚，而无需对一个陌生的矮人展现这种礼貌。  
但莱戈拉斯看到他伸懒腰打哈欠又笑了，"你不必遵循精灵的时间，"他轻声说道。"休息吧，我的朋友，我会四处走走，把你的事迹告诉这些树木，这样明天他们也许会对你更友好一点。"

***

每一天他们都更深入森林，吉穆利再也没法记住白天和黑夜。时间在这里似乎流逝得更加缓慢。不是以天来衡量，而是以夏天和冬天，以树叶飘落和新芽滋生来衡量。空气沉重而凝滞，散发着潮湿的、绿色生物的气息，吉穆利感觉自己都要变成一棵树了，如果他站住不动时间久到长出树根的话。  
莱戈拉斯始终在他前面飞来飞去，然而现在他折回来的次数更多，停下来告诉他他们经过的树木、灌木、小花，甚至是毒蘑菇的名字。  
吉穆利怀疑自己是否能记住所有这些名字，但是他努力地记，一边不断向前走着，一边自己跟自己复述。  
"无刺金冠，"他跟自己说道，脑海里描绘着那种植物黄色的花朵，有尖刺的叶子和膨大的根部。它长得一点也不像皇冠，不过或许对精灵而言很像，比起黄金，他们更喜欢在头发上佩戴树叶。  
远处传来一个新的声音，微弱的汩汩声，吉穆利听得出来：那是水从石头上落下的声音。  
"是树沐河，"莱戈拉斯在他上面很高的地方喊道。"我们去看看吧?"  
"光看看可不够，"吉穆利冲他喊回去。"还得泡泡脚!"在树下的闷热潮湿的雾气里，清凉的水比热水澡更有诱惑力。  
莱戈拉斯大笑起来。"很好。那我们河边见。"说完他向前荡去，从一根树枝上跳到下一根时几乎一片树叶都没有扰动。  
吉穆利的目光追随着他看了一会儿，也开始向着河水进发。他的进程就艰难多了。途中有多刺的灌木，还有在他脚下似乎向上刺出的树根，试图把他绊倒。  
"当心，当心，"他轻声嘟囔道，几乎像是在跟一匹紧张的马说话。  
这里耸立的高大灰皮树感觉更为古老，然而比其他的感觉更清醒，尽管他说不出这种印象从何而来。树下几乎寸草不生，地面遍布坚硬硌脚的陈年果壳，踩上去发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。感觉就像是这些树在注视着他，沙沙声和嘎吱声是在相互警示。  
吉穆利从两簇荆棘丛中挤过去，发现自己站在一块光滑而突出的岩石上，树沐河喧腾着落入一条窄窄的峡谷，在岩石下面的深潭里激起带很多泡沫的浪花。  
吉穆利觉得这里是个非常适合人洗濯腿脚的地方。他放下背囊，坐下来解开他靴子的绑带。看不见莱戈拉斯的影子，但他毫不怀疑精灵可以找到他。  
"啊，"吉穆利把赤脚浸入水里时长出一口气。"这样感觉好点了。"  
就在突出的岩石后面长着一棵盘根错节的老树，它覆满苔藓的树根向下垂落，越过石头伸进水中。吉穆利往后靠在粗糙的树皮上闭上眼睛，享受着凉爽的水流在脚趾间流动的感觉，还 有斑斑点点的阳光落在脸上的感觉。这里的空气很清新，他深深地吸了满满一肺，然后让自己的呼吸平缓下来，直到几乎睡着了。  
过了一会儿，他听到莱戈拉斯在头上某处唱歌。歌词是精灵语的，吉穆利一点也听不懂，但是歌声很甜美，却又透着忧伤；听起来像是精灵特别喜爱的那些数不清的悲歌其中的一首。  
"太吵了，"他身后有人说道，"哈。"  
吉穆利有一刹那以为那是另一个矮人。那个声音听起来活像他的某些长辈——自从离开埃尔波尔他还没听到过这么低沉的嗓音。人类听起来不会是这样的，更别说霍比特人和精灵了。  
但是在他跳起转过身，一手摸索着背囊和系在上面的斧子之前，他就知道他所面对的并不是矮人。  
那棵盘虬的老树粗壮而布满瘢痕的树干上的两个节疤张开了，正向下瞪眼看着他。"精灵，"它说道，"哼嗯，总是在唱歌。"  
话说得非常缓慢，吉穆利发现自己在它停顿的时候屏住了呼吸。  
他动作很小心地又把背囊放下去，显示出自己没有拿着武器。他站在那里，赤裸的脚在岩石上滴答着水，他等待着。  
树人用它古老的眼睛打量着他。这双眼睛很奇怪，吉穆利发现自己无法移开目光。色泽深暗，深暗到看起来几乎像是空洞，但是里面闪着蓝绿色的火光，像是蛋白石嵌在檀木里时发出的光彩。  
"你是个什么?"树人问道，它的话语缓慢地翻滚着，像是山岭之上的雷声。  
吉穆利尽力深鞠一躬。"吉穆利，格洛因之子，一个埃尔波尔来的矮人，"他说道。"愿意为您效劳。"  
树人瞪着他看了感觉有一个世纪那么久。  
吉穆利想着莱戈拉斯是不是听见了所有这些，而决定等着先看看会发生什么然后再插手。从上面飘下来的歌声已经停止了。  
"为我效劳?"树人问道。"一个矮人?哼嗯。哈。好吧。"  
又是一阵停顿，吉穆利这时小心地往后伸长脖子，看是否能瞥见一点萝林斗篷或是银色头发的影子，但是什么都没有。  
"一个埃尔波尔的矮人，"树人用更加缓慢的语调说道，好像它在考虑这一点。"矮人是钻探者，居住在黑暗里；但是在龙到来之前，有很多年轻快活的树生长在埃尔波尔 的山坡上。Felyafelufirië, rámalocë ránërína, hrumaltahloima！[2]他们这么说。"然后他眼里黯淡的光芒改变了，蓝色变得更加明亮。"但是你没有被龙烧掉。"  
"我——没有，"吉穆利努力说道，"那是——是在我的时代之前一点。"  
"啊，哼嗯，"树人说道，他眼里明亮的光黯淡下去了一些，好像他的思绪落回了一口无底深井。"你说，在你的时代之前?现在是你的时代了么？"  
吉穆利对此找不到现成的答案。他把手指插进胡子，这是个老习惯，他思索着这个问题，树人注视着他。  
"他们说现在是人类的时代，"吉穆利最后说道。"一个新的时代已经来临，精灵们要离开了。他们要西渡了。"这些话语听起来如此直接而冷酷，让他微微颤抖。"但是矮人——矮人们仍然会留在这儿。"  
树人伸展了一下，他的众多树根在岩石上不住地晃动。然后他发出巨大的嘎吱声，吉穆利在想他是不是在打哈欠。这很难分辨。如果树人有嘴的话，也是隐藏在地衣组成的巨大胡须后面。  
"出来吧，小精灵，"树人随后喊道，他异常低沉的嗓音在树下回荡，像是号角在吹响。"我看见你坐在我的老朋友藓背身后，像只松鼠一样蜷缩着。不要以为你可以躲过我的眼睛!"  
随着一阵树叶的沙沙声，莱戈拉斯从近旁一棵树的树干上滑下来，跳到地上，然后慢慢地走过来。吉穆利从他自持的样子，和脑袋骄傲的仪态里看出了他的戒备。  
莱戈拉斯走过来站在吉穆利身后偏侧面一点，他站在那里，如果吉穆利要伸手拿斧子也不会构成妨碍，吉穆利从眼角瞥见精灵背上的弓已经张紧，做好了准备。  
原来如此。精灵也并不十分确信自己在树人这里是受到欢迎的。这莫名让他感到一阵轻松。  
"我已经很久没有在这片天空下听到精灵的歌声了，"树人说道，缓慢地把他深不可测的目光从吉穆利身上转移到莱戈拉斯身上，尽管他并没有扭头。"你为什么要唱芬朵菈丝•费丽佛林?她的命运很不幸，她的爱播撒在了休眠的土地上。然而你肯定是太年轻了，不可能记得她，小精灵。"  
莱戈拉斯飞快而震惊地看了吉穆利一眼；然后他在树人粗壮的身前俯身下去，深鞠一躬。"如果另一首歌能让您更为高兴的话，奥诺德老爷，我会改换我的曲调。"  
"哈，"树人说道。"真是个精灵。鸟儿不会改变曲调来取悦我；你何必要这么做呢？不过你们可以叫我白霜。当然这不是我的名字，但是对于你们这些说话短促的种族而言也算行了。你们怎么称呼?"  
"我是林地王国的莱戈拉斯，"莱戈拉斯说道，"我的这位朋友是吉穆利——"  
"他已经知道了，"吉穆利咕哝道。  
"呼，嗬，我没问你们的真实姓名!"树人说道，他眼睛里蓝绿色的光变得针芒般闪亮。"就算是现在阴影已经散去——至少暂时如此——你们也不应该把真实姓名告诉陌生人。"  
"我没有，"吉穆利粗声粗气地说道。"不用担心。"  
他听到在他身旁的莱戈拉斯飞快地抽了一口气。距离秘密的暴露只差一点点了，但是树人奇异的眼睛直盯着他的眼睛，吉穆利没法避开真相。  
"那就好，"树人慢条斯理地说道。"那么，你提出要为我效劳。让我想想看。"  
树人的眼睛缓慢地合上，他们在那里站了一段时间。  
睡着了？吉穆利想着。  
莱戈拉斯把支撑脚换来换去，然后以迅速而剧烈的动作放松了弓弦，吉穆利感觉到他身上有种张力在集聚。  
他尖锐地看了莱戈拉斯一眼，用手做了一个掌心放平向着地面的动作：等等。  
终于，白霜的眼睛再次睁开了。"哼嗯。哈。"他声音隆隆地说道。"那么，如果你已经喝饱了，吉穆利，格洛因之子，那么我们可以出发了。"  
吉穆利惊讶地抬头冲他眨了眨眼睛。"我是在让脚凉爽下来，不是在喝水，"他承认道。"不过现在在你离开之前，我是要这么做了。"  
"呼，"白霜说道。"得，现在，我忘了你不是个树人了。如果你想，那就，喝吧。"  
吉穆利蹑手蹑脚地走到突出的岩石边上趴下身去，把手拢起浸入流动的水中。水尝起来有股微弱的泥土和矿物的气味，不过还是清新而凉爽的。  
"我们应该把水袋也灌满，"他说道，用手流畅地支起身体。然后他发现莱戈拉斯已经在他身边，两手各拿着一只皮袋。  
"不是你真实的姓名?你这是什么意思?"莱戈拉斯一边把水袋浸入河中，一边靠向吉穆利的肩膀，几乎是无声地低语道。  
"嘘，"吉穆利非常低声地回答道。"有些事情矮人从不说起。"  
莱戈拉斯看起来非常想反驳，但是他没再说什么。他忙着把水袋盛满到袋口，吉穆利则坐下来系上靴子的绑带。  
他们准备好之后，树人弯下他的一根巨大的树枝到他们的高度，说道，"坐上来，我会带着你们。"  
莱戈拉斯点点头，但是吉穆利向后退去。"不用了，谢谢。我会走着去到你想让我们去的地方。"  
白霜缓慢悠长地看了他一眼，直到吉穆利感觉自己差不多要淹没在那双眼睛不可思议的深度里了。  
莱戈拉斯在他身边不耐烦地再次插嘴。"你没听霍比特人讲的他们和树胡子一起旅行的故事吗？"他咝咝地低声问道。"他们骑在他肩膀上，什么事也没有!"  
"我听了，那很好，但我不是霍比特人，"吉穆利反驳道。"弗罗多和山姆还在鹰背上飞过呢，但我还是更喜欢步行!"  
莱戈拉斯看起来不知道是想大笑还是想发怒，但是他的眼睛在舞蹈着。"想想你可以把这故事讲给你的同胞们，"他催促道。  
吉穆利哼了一声。"我先告诉我父亲，我和曾经监禁过他的精灵成为了朋友，在那之后他应该什么事都能相信了。然而我还是不愿意告诉任何人，我被一棵巨大的会走的树带着——像个小孩子！请您原谅，"他又补上一句，冲着仍旧若有所思地瞪着他的树人点点头。"一位树人，我应该这么说；但是我所知道的矮人语里没有称呼您种族的词语。"  
"真的吗？"树人说道，以他独特的方式吐出他的话语。"你应该改进这一点。  
如果没有名字来称呼我们，那么谁会知道我们，在未来的日子里讲述我们的故事呢？"  
吉穆利摸了摸下巴，被这话震动到了；这话感觉就像他自己凄凉念头的回响。当最后的精灵或是树人都离去了，谁会知道他们曾经是什么样子呢？"我会请求长老们给你们找一个名字，"他许诺道。"尽管没法在短期内完成——我们的语言不大容易改变。但我想他们会考虑的。"  
"短期?什么是短期?"树人说道。"如果像你说的，在你的时代里能完成，我就满意了。"  
吉穆利点点头，把这个许诺加进不断加长的清单里。埃勒萨王的新城门和城墙，圣盔谷的新的石砌活计，树人的名字，通向夏尔的商路，那位夫人礼物的永恒水晶镶座……至少他的双手在未来的年月里会非常忙碌。忙到足以使任何一个矮人感到满足，前提是他是那种能单纯在自己工艺里感到满足的矮人之一。  
"你想让我们为你做些事情?"莱戈拉斯说道。  
"呼，"白霜说道。"我是这么说的，对。如果我以前没有见过精灵，我会以为你们已经忘记了我的话，会惊奇于你们的记忆如此短暂。你想说的是……"他停住了，眼里奇异的光衰减下去，蒙上了一层阴翳，吉穆利突然暗自猜想树人是不是有意延长这一刻，"你厌烦了我们的谈话，想动手开干。我在想，为什么拥有世界上全部的时间，年轻的精灵们还是这么缺乏耐心?"  
莱戈拉斯像一位王子应该有的样子，站得笔直，他的下巴高高地抬起，但是他没有回答。吉穆利斜着眼看了看他；很明显树人的玩笑——如果是玩笑的话——并不合他的品味。  
"那么，"吉穆利说道，像树人之前那样停顿很久。"白霜，我会跟您一起去，前提是我的双脚得踩在地面上。"  
"我知道半兽人都没这么顽固，"莱戈拉斯嘟囔道，但是白霜看起来如果有什么的话也是高兴。  
"在地面上，好吧，"白霜用遥远雷霆般的嗓音思索着说道。"我能理解。看起来矮人是个敏感的族类。你们循着树沐河向上游走，我们在你们左边的辛辣树台地见了。"  
"辛辣树?"吉穆利半是低语地对莱戈拉斯说道。  
莱戈拉斯冲他飞快地点点头。  
"好吧，"吉穆利说道。  
树人再没说别的，抬起岩石上他的诸多树根，缓慢地转过身离开。  
这是个奇怪的景象。他盘虬的腿并不打弯，但每迈一大步他的脚趾都扎进土壤，然后又抬起来，向前挥出去。树人看起来迈出的每一步都扎下了根，但他的移动速度又很快：一步，两步，三步，然后他就从他们的视线里消失了，只在他身后留下微弱的沙沙声。

***

在湍急的溪流旁边走了几个小时之后，他们明显是离辛辣树生长的地方越来越近了，因为微风里都漂浮着它们的气味。  
强烈到让吉穆利打喷嚏。"是够辛辣的，"他声音嘶哑地说。"他们尝起来也像闻着这么辣么？"  
莱戈拉斯微笑起来，尽管看起来有点像强颜欢笑。"有过之而无不及!不过我从没尝过刚从树上采下来的花朵或是浆果；绿林里不长这种树。"  
吉穆利点点头。"那你觉得树人想让我们干什么呢?"他问道，试图把莱戈拉斯拉回来。  
莱戈拉斯抿紧嘴唇。"你说'我们'真好，但是他只请求你帮助，而没有算上我。我也不知道。"  
吉穆利偏过头，向上看着他美丽的朋友。"他不像是你意料之中的树人的样子?"  
莱戈拉斯沉默了一会儿，然后叹了口气。"想象我们在阿格拉隆德最深的岩洞里遇到一个岩石构成的生物，它存在于你父亲的父亲的传说之中，你一直梦想着见到它，它睁开眼睛跟你说话了。"  
吉穆利眨眨眼，因为他想不起来矮人有这样的传说，但是他心甘情愿被带进这样的幻想里。"然后呢？"  
"然后这个石头生物跟你说话了，"他们一边爬上一座陡坡，莱戈拉斯一边继续说道，"但是很少跟你说话，要说也是在取笑你，然而它马上就和——怎么说，和我，和一个精灵，意气相投了。"  
吉穆利试着想象这样的情景。"我想那可有点——奇怪，"他试探地说道，"不过如果那个精灵是你，我觉得自己不会介意你在地下交到新朋友。就是这个让你心烦吗？"  
"我觉得一位树人不会看着我，发觉我在渴求什么，"莱戈拉斯带着让吉穆利惊奇的一丝苦涩说道。"那样会容易一点，如果我想到——不。"  
莱戈拉斯有一瞬间移开了目光，向下看着树沐河平滑地流过一块巨大的卵石。然后他又看着吉穆利，手指挥舞了一下把自己的话驱赶走了，动作像是某种舞蹈的一部分。"不说了；你说得对。我不应该为此烦恼，而我真的，不介意你和这位树人——交上朋友。我不应该感到惊讶的；你们有这么多相似之处。"  
吉穆利吹出一口气。"你是说硬脑袋和暴脾气吧。好吧，这我不否认。但我想他还没摸清你的脾性，莱戈拉斯。如果我和他有这么相像的话，那你也知道他要花上很长的时间。"  
听到这话，莱戈拉斯微弱地笑了一下，但是苦涩的阴影仍然附着在他身上。"这么说你摸清我的脾性了?"  
"那是当然，"吉穆利说道，让自己的语调保持轻快。"如果你不是高出这么多，我摸清得会更快。"这话听起来不知为何显得不合时宜。相互嘲弄曾经是他们的友谊中非常可靠的一个组成部分，也许现在并不讨喜。莱戈拉斯又陷入了什么奇怪的新的情绪?  
"然而尽管你有一长串的缺点，我不会要你改变自己，"吉穆利补上一句。不是为了穿着秘银甲的他自己，或是岩洞珍珠，但是他没有大声说出来。  
莱戈拉斯听到这话微微地脸红了，如果吉穆利没有这么紧密地注视着他，几乎是察觉不到的。他们快爬到山顶了，他俯身靠近吉穆利想说什么。  
但是无论他想说的是什么，都没说出口，所以也无从听见，因为下一秒他们就到达了山顶，白霜从下面的山谷里用响亮的喊声跟他们打招呼，他正耸立在一丛小一点的树上。  
"看!"他喊道。"你现在明白我为什么需要你的帮助了吧，吉穆利，格洛因之子?"  
吉穆利使劲地看，但是他看见的只有树，开着仿佛浓厚云雾般的猩红色花朵。辛辣的味道在这里更加强烈。  
他向莱戈拉斯投去凶狠的目光。"我还期待着是一群烧杀抢掠的半兽人呢，"他咕哝道。"这是个令人悲伤的骗局。他想让我们干什么呢？摘花么？"  
莱戈拉斯大笑起来。"我得承认我和皮平一样，把这辈子的半兽人都看够了，尽管他们给我们提供了再来一轮比赛的机会。"他安慰地抓住吉穆利的肩膀。"我们下去看看，看有什么是必须要做的。也许有只大蜘蛛等你去砍呢。"  
"啊，那可是件好事。不过一只蜘蛛可不够；我们得有比分，那样才能有个像样的比赛!"

***

"有时候修剪枝条是不够的，"白霜在他们走近时说道，好像他在继续跟自己对话似的。"有时候邪恶必须被连根拔起，对，还有连枝带芽。小心他的歌声!"  
他看起来阴郁而半梦半醒，不肯回答他们的任何问题。他用树人的语言不断跟自己念叨着，他巨大的手臂向侧面伸着，高出地面，略微地扭动着，好像是在探寻水源一样。  
吉穆利环顾四周，然后向莱戈拉斯投去困惑的目光。  
精灵正静止不动地站着，聆听着什么。  
吉穆利也在听，但除了树林间的风声，远高于头顶的一只鸟在鸣叫，还有树沐河喧腾着落进石头河床里之外，他什么也没听到。  
"这里有个什么东西，"终于，莱戈拉斯非常轻声地说道。"它在唱鲜血，撕裂和压垮。不，别拿出你的斧子，暂时先别!"他做了吉穆利之前做过的同样的手势：等等。"我觉得这肯定是那些来到圣盔谷的野树人之一。但是这一个比其他的都老，它的心也更黑暗。它的仇恨不止针对半兽人；我觉得它仇恨所有生命，或者至少是所有并非树木的生命。"  
"它在哪儿?"吉穆利吸了一口气。  
莱戈拉斯慢慢转过身，他的目光没有聚焦。"它的歌声听起来像是环绕着我们，我没法——"  
风把好大一股气味吹到吉穆利脸上，他的眼睛开始流泪。"我们最好还是到这些树的上风方向去，"吉穆利说道。  
莱戈拉斯点点头，他们开始穿越辛辣树的山谷，到前方高地去。白霜仍然在他们身后伸展开手臂，用树人语低声哼着什么。  
开花的树下幽暗得令人惊讶，风又开始刮起来，把辛辣的花粉刮到他们脸上。  
起初只是让人感觉痒痒，有刺激性，忍不住想打喷嚏。然后痒感变得越来越强烈，打喷嚏都不够了。那种辛辣似乎爬进了皮肤，爬进了眼睛，爬进了鼻子和耳朵，所到之处，一路烧灼。  
吉穆利转着圈，疯狂地摇晃着脑袋，剧烈地打着喷嚏，但是那种辛辣包围着他，感觉好像是活的，像带着敌意的蜂群。它想伤害他。它在侵袭他的每一口呼吸，烧进他的喉咙，他的眼睛，他的肺里。  
他一边咳嗽着，打着喷嚏，眼睛不住地涌出泪水，一边试图寻找莱戈拉斯，但他盲目地伸出手，手里抓住的只有空气。  
"莱戈拉斯!"他喊道，声音刺耳，被咳嗽折磨着。  
终于，他听到莱戈拉斯冲他说话了。听起来非常不清楚，好像是梦境里的声音一般。  
"野树人在对辛辣树唱歌，"莱戈拉斯说道。"它正让他们把我们弄瞎，伤害我们。吉穆利，跟着我的声音——"  
"好，"吉穆利说道，然后又咳嗽起来，这阵咳嗽疼痛磨人，不肯停歇。辛辣还在他的眼睛和嘴里，呼吸很困难。  
他不敢用他的斧子，不能在他看不见的时候用，不能在他可能会伤到他最亲爱的朋友，或者甚至是一棵无辜的树的时候用。他只能尽力忽略掉其他感官，调动全部的意志力去听。  
莱戈拉斯也在唱歌。不是哀歌，不是那种吉穆利知道的婉转曲折的精灵歌曲，而是某种总体而言更加陌生而凶狠的东西。这不是一首友好的歌曲。尽管吉穆利一点也听不懂歌词，他觉得自己可以辨识出其后的意图：挑战和反抗。  
这让他的心跳动着，双手渴望着斧子。他迫切地想砍杀敌人。但是他能做的只有聆听和靠近，小心地一步接一步，挡开那些在风中挥舞的树枝。  
终于，他摸到了什么东西，柔软还有点破旧：莱戈拉斯的袖子边缘。  
下一秒钟，一只细长的手抓住了他的手，把他拉近。  
"你能看得见吗？"莱戈拉斯说道。他的声音还是奇怪地听不清楚，尽管他们离得很近，吉穆利都听得到他的呼吸声。  
吉穆利摇摇头，然后又是另一阵咳嗽，咳得几乎弯了腰。他又能呼吸的时候，握紧了莱戈拉斯的手。"看不见，"他抱怨道。  
莱戈拉斯轻声说道，"我会引领着你。树没有很多，我们马上就到上风方向了。但是要小心——"莱戈拉斯发出一声压抑住的声音，像是一声急促的喘息，吉穆利在想精灵到底是怎么克制自己没把肺咳出来的——"野树人在那儿，就在山上，在唱歌威胁我们。白霜在用某种方式镇住他，所以他动不了。但是野树人的声音——很难抗拒。"  
吉穆利点点头，因为他说不出话来了。他用另一只手擦了擦疼痛的眼睛，想看清楚，但是眼前所有都模糊一片。他听不到野树人的歌声，但是这在他看不见的时候也算不上有利。  
这场战斗和他以往所经历的完全不同：这场战斗里他看不见，没有武器，无法呼吸。他所有的指引只有他手中莱戈拉斯的手。  
他们缓慢地穿过了撒满花朵的谷底。吉穆利有一两次被树根绊到，但莱戈拉斯都在那里接着他，引着他继续前行，一边唱几句他的战歌。  
他们离开辛辣树的阴影之后黑暗甚至还在徘徊。吉穆利感觉脚下的土地变得柔软，越来越软，直到大块的泥巴沉重地粘附在他靴子上，让行走变得尤其困难。这个季节不该有泥巴；有一周或是更久都没下雨了。所有这些都是某种卑鄙的诡计。  
"野树人站在半山腰上，躲在一块巨石后面，"莱戈拉斯说道。"我刚刚能看到他的黑色树冠，但是他的根伸得很远，他的声音传得更远。白霜正在约束着他，但是可能会被比下去。如果野树人移动了——"  
"如果他移动了，"吉穆利粗哑地说道，再次猛地用手抹了把流泪的双眼，"你就跑，别管我!"他的呼吸变得顺畅一点了，但是除了一片模糊他还是什么都看不见。  
像这样的话他就是个累赘，给莱戈拉斯帮不上忙还带来危险，他的心因此灼痛着。他们曾经见到过野树人们把一千个半兽人撕碎。箭对他们而言毫无作用。  
"这么愚蠢的话语可不适合你，"莱戈拉斯说道，但是他的嗓音仿佛被扯住，随后又发出一声压抑的声音。  
"你还好吗？"吉穆利嘶哑地低声说道。"莱戈拉斯?"  
一时间莱戈拉斯没有回答，那一刻吉穆利除了自己的心跳声什么也听不见。  
"还好，"莱戈拉斯说道，但很明显这话只有一半是真，吉穆利可以从他细长手指微弱的颤抖里感觉到那另一半。"这野树人的歌声——它——"  
每迈一步，山坡似乎都在变得更加陡峭，泥泞变得更加沉重，但是最为沉重的是他手中，莱戈拉斯那只紧握的手的重量。  
"歌声在伤害你，"吉穆利低声说道。他一点也听不见野树人的歌声，但是他能从莱戈拉斯每次费力的呼吸中感觉到它的威力。他小心地紧握住他的朋友的手，试图给他带去安慰。  
山坡乌黑，布满泥泞，只有一些及膝高的灌木在这里零星地生长着。没有山路，也没有可以抓握的东西，他们挣扎着向陡坡上爬，那块野树人藏身的巨石在他们前面阴森地显现出来。  
吉穆利拼命眨眼，直到双眼泪如泉涌——他感觉自己就像一只鼹鼠——他试图寻找他们的敌人，但是只能辨认出巨石左边一个模糊的阴影。  
然后巨石开始移动了。  
吉穆利惊声大喊起来。他用上全身的重量把莱戈拉斯往右边推去，然后自己也随着朋友摔了出去。  
他脸朝下摔在泥里。他身下的地面摇晃起伏着。  
一声巨响，他耳朵里是呼啸的风声。巨石从他身边滚过时，他感觉到巨石的重量挤开了泥巴，离的很近——太近了，也许就只差一掌宽。  
"吉穆利!"莱戈拉斯在喊他，拽着他的肩膀。  
吉穆利迷迷糊糊地坐起身来，泥浆从他的胡子上滴落。  
"拿出你的斧子来，杜林的子孙!"莱戈拉斯喊道，他声音里的凶狠吉穆利只在战斗激烈时听到过。  
吉穆利跳起身来，随着一声大喊，战斧出鞘。  
然后他停住了，尽管斧子自如地握在手里，双脚稳稳地站在地面上。在山上，野树人的树根在土地里移动，像一窝蛇一般卷起又伸展，树的巨大黑色暗影在他们头顶上隐现，但所有的都是模糊一片。  
吉穆利用一只手抹了把脸，把泥浆擦去，但是他还是看不清楚。"莱戈拉斯——我看得不够清楚，没法确保——"  
"我会给你指示，"莱戈拉斯在某个距离之外喊道。"循着我的声音!"  
"好，"吉穆利低声说道，迈开沉重的脚步往山上爬去。  
"在你左边，"莱戈拉斯喊道。"瞄着低处，找它的根。小心树枝。"  
吉穆利四下挥舞着斧子，划出一道锃亮的弧线，砍中一团纠结在一起的树根，力道之大让他自己差点踉跄着退后。树根流出粘稠的汁液，但是它们在空中扭动着，似乎是想躲开吉穆利的斧子。  
"这可是我爹的斧子!"吉穆利抱怨道，相信莱戈拉斯能追踪到他的声音，好好待在够不到的地方。"它是为了打仗，可不是为了干木匠活。这下斧刃再也别想好了!"  
有什么东西向下冲过来，狠狠地撞在他肩上，但吉穆利穿着锁甲内衬，外面还有沉重的铠甲，他轻易地就摆脱了冲击的影响。是一根树枝，野树人的众多手臂其中之一，另一根朝着他的头挥过来，他低下头去躲开了一击。  
他的斧子一次又一次地砍进扭动的木头，但是随着每一次砍击斧子变得越来越钝，而树根比铁木还要坚硬。  
吉穆利眨眨眼，把流进眼里的汗水弄走，终于模糊变得清晰起来，变成了他可以辨认的形状。他快速地转身寻找莱戈拉斯，刚好看见精灵在蓄力起跳，然后高高地跃起，跳上野树人挥舞着的树枝。  
吉穆利低声咆哮起来。  
精灵在干什么？那些树枝可以击溃坚韧的精灵武士，又不是说莱戈拉斯可以用坐在树上的方式来制伏它。  
现在吉穆利可以看得清楚一点了，很明显野树人不像树人——它凹凸不平的树干上没有脸或是眼睛。没有地方可以瞄准。一棵树会有什么弱点呢？  
猛烈地一次次劈砍树根，看起来甚至都没有让野树人的速度减慢下来，尽管伤口会流出树汁。  
火大概会有用，但是没有时间坐下来生火。白霜可能也会对此表示反对。  
吉穆利还是继续砍击着野树人的树根。他不时抬头看看莱戈拉斯在干什么，但是他不能理解他所看到的景象。  
莱戈拉斯凭借一只手摇摇晃晃地悬挂着，脚顶在野树人厚厚的树皮上，拔出了他的长刀。他正在把刀插进树皮，划出长而明确的、与地面平行的刻痕。  
"现在不是在树上刻你名字的时候，精灵!"吉穆利喊道。  
他听到从高处传来莱戈拉斯清澈的笑声，这笑声温暖了他。这个精灵像任何一个矮人一样，懂得战场上的欢乐。  
"你想让我刻你的名字吗？"莱戈拉斯一边喊道，一边从一根树枝荡到另一根，开始继续砍削树皮。  
吉穆利大声哼了一声。"我倒想看你试试!"  
野树人突然向后仰去，树枝像鞭子一样飞快地挥舞着，莱戈拉斯失去了立足点，一头撞在野树人的树干上。  
吉穆利盯着他，几乎屏住了呼吸，他在近身四周挥动斧子，避免被哪根树根剐蹭到。  
莱戈拉斯一只手挂在那里摇晃着，头发遮住了脸庞。  
吉穆利看不到他的眼睛是不是还睁着。  
野树人树冠中一根粗重的树枝慢慢地弯折下来，厚厚的木头在碎裂着。如果它碰到莱戈拉斯，会把莱戈拉斯拍到凹凸不平的树干上。有些侧面的小树枝看起来像矛头一样锋利。  
恐惧扼住了吉穆利的咽喉。  
"莱戈拉斯!"他大声喊道，声音劈裂。  
莱戈拉斯摇晃着脑袋，好像不太清醒，然后他放开了正悬挂的树枝。  
"不——"吉穆利嘶哑地喊道，看着他坠落。他挣扎着想去够到精灵，去接住他，但是一团树根从泥里朝他爬来，把他绊倒，鞭子一般抽打着他。  
莱戈拉斯的手啪地拍在下面较低处的另一根树枝上，他抓住了。他挂在那里，看起来仍然不太清醒，但是他扭动着避开了冲他弯下来的顶枝。然后他往下看来。  
吉穆利向上瞪着他，咬着牙齿。"愚蠢的精灵!"  
莱戈拉斯冲他露出一个悲伤的笑容，那笑容过于善解人意了。然后他睁大了眼睛。"吉穆利，你左边!"  
吉穆利转身举起斧子抵挡。  
一根粗重的树根直直地撞在他斧刃上，几乎劈成两半。被劈开的树根立刻箍住他的腿，粘稠的汁液流到他靴子上。  
吉穆利咒骂着开始砍击，想让自己脱出身来。他再无闲暇去看莱戈拉斯要做什么；他能做的就是确保自己不被野树人勒死。  
他的斧子划出锃亮的弧线，尽管钝掉的斧刃让砍削不像之前那么致命了。  
然后莱戈拉斯朝下喊道，"把你的力量借我一用，吉穆利!"  
"随时待命，"吉穆利大吃一惊，也喊回去。他冒着险飞快地向上瞥了一眼。  
莱戈拉斯爬回了他之前在的地方，已经用长刀环绕着野树人的树皮完成了两道曲曲折折的刻痕。现在他正倒挂着，双手垂下来，双腿紧紧箍住一根树枝，那树枝正试图把他甩下来，他喊道，"爬到我这儿来!"  
吉穆利仰头瞪着他。"你觉得我是树上的猿猴吗？"  
莱戈拉斯只是开心地笑着，似乎他们在玩某种傻乎乎的森林精灵的游戏，他向下朝吉穆利伸出双手，然而在他们俩之间还有一段令人晕眩的距离。  
野树人还在移动，树根在空中挥舞，树皮上细细的刻痕看起来一点也没有伤害到它。吉穆利完全不知道莱戈拉斯计划要干什么，但莱戈拉斯正冲他伸出手，这驱使他向树上爬去。  
他笨拙地爬着，斧子背在背上，双手紧紧抓着凹凸不平的树皮。它像火山岩般锋利，树枝打在他背上，想把他赶下去。  
但是七王在上，仅仅是树皮怎么敢割伤矮人的皮肤，也没有哪棵该死的会走的树能占了吉穆利的上风!  
攀爬缓慢而艰难，至少野树人站着没跑。不论白霜在那边正做着什么，他把野树人束缚在了这个地方。  
终于吉穆利爬到了莱戈拉斯所在的高处，是一根粗重的树枝，看起来能承担住他的重量，他如释重负地出了一口气，坐下身来双腿盘住树枝最粗的地方。它马上活动起来，想把他撞到树干上，但是很显然这个野树人以前从来没对付过矮人。  
"哈!"吉穆利说道，反而压了压树枝，箍紧他强有力的双腿，直到木头发出碎裂声。"再想把我压扁试试，我就把你变成火柴，听到了吗？"  
莱戈拉斯荡起身来急忙说道，"抓住那里的边缘，如果你能的话——把树皮从树干上剥下来。这一圈都要剥。我会防住你背后。"  
"如果我能的话?"吉穆利扬起眉毛重复了一遍。  
他往前探出身去，用一只穿着锁甲的手剥开凹凸不平的树皮，然后用力撕扯。树皮从树上剥离开了一点，露出下面白色的木头，但是要扯下来很难。它像焦油一样黏附在树上。  
吉穆利使出更大的劲撕扯着。  
野树人摇晃着，颤抖着，树枝朝着吉穆利的脸抽打过来，但是莱戈拉斯飞快地手脚并用，挡开了它们。"快点!"他喊道。  
吉穆利咕哝着表示赞同。他也无意让精灵长时间为他防御。莱戈拉斯没有穿盔甲，而且他的战斗风格在于速度和优雅，而不在于承受重击。  
然而树皮还在找他的麻烦。它跟他一寸寸地缠斗，而野树人又涌起新一轮的力量要把他甩掉。  
吉穆利咒骂着，把已经松脱的树皮条绕在拳头上，全力以赴，他绷紧双腿，展开双肩。  
树皮被撕了下来，虽然缓慢但确定无疑，直到几乎有半圈被扯掉了，长长的一条树皮松垮地垂挂着晃来晃去。  
吉穆利够不着野树人粗壮树干的背面，他不太情愿离开稳固的落脚处。他转而开始剥另一头，用全身力量把树皮撕扯下来，直到只剩下树背面一掌宽的一段。  
"快好了!"他喊道。  
莱戈拉斯发出一声愉快的喊叫。"赞美你的胳膊，吉穆利!这边——"  
随着一个流畅的动作，精灵荡到树的背面，他又倒挂着伸出双手。"跳过来!然后我们就完事大吉了。"  
吉穆利费了点劲才把紧缠树枝的双腿松开来，但是他一有条件，就深吸一口气跳向了莱戈拉斯。  
有那么一瞬间，他在飞。  
然后他的双手啪地碰到莱戈拉斯的手，那种确定性让他的心跳动起来。  
"抓紧我，"莱戈拉斯说道。"你一个手能行吗？"  
吉穆利没在谈话上浪费气息。他松开右手，双脚撑在树上。然后他用强力的一扯撕掉了树皮，裸露出一圈白色的木头。  
吉穆利对之后会发生什么完全没有概念——除了做莱戈拉斯让他做的事之外他什么都没想——但是效果大大出乎他的猜测。  
随着一声撕裂的巨响，野树人的树枝开始疯狂地挥动，不再是瞄准莱戈拉斯或吉穆利，而只是刺向稀薄的空气，整个树干痉挛般地摇晃着。  
莱戈拉斯再次抓住吉穆利的双手，吉穆利用脚试图找到落脚处，但是树摇晃得太厉害，他找不到可以站立的地方。  
在他头顶上，他听到莱戈拉斯发出一声吃力的轻微哼声，他知道精灵快要拉不住他的体重了。  
"放开我，"吉穆利喊道。树摇晃得如此剧烈，感觉像是地震一般，爬下去已经不可能了。  
莱戈拉斯摇着头，他的长发飞舞着。"太高了！"  
是太高了，但这并不是重点。如果野树人倒下去，会把他们两个都压死。然而莱戈拉斯的手指攥着他的手腕攥得更紧了。顽固、执拗、愚蠢的精灵——他宁肯吉穆利的重量把他坠下树去，也不愿意松开手。  
吉穆利扭动起来，试图在不伤到莱戈拉斯的前提下让他放开自己。  
"停下，"莱戈拉斯抽了一口气。"我拉不住你了——"  
"正是——为了要—这样——，"吉穆利反驳道，用力挣开了莱戈拉斯的抓握。  
树皮和树干从他身边掠过。  
他撞到树上，一次，两次，然后撞到了地面上。

***

"吉穆利，"有人远远地喊他。  
听起来不太对。这个声音吉穆利认识，但是低沉而颤抖。  
有个重量压在他胸口上，他动不了。他的胳膊和腿感觉无力而沉重，好像是被桩钉住，或是用锁链拴在了地面上。  
"吉穆利，我亲爱的——"那个声音说道，离得近了。  
吉穆利感觉到有什么东西在他头发里移动，他试图把这种侵扰赶走，但是他仍然动不了。  
那是手指，在扰动他的头发。他什么时候把头盔摘掉了?  
"吉穆利，求你，"那个声音说道。"我觉得这回轮到我叫你傻瓜了，只要你能醒过来，我会很高兴地这么做。"  
吉穆利试图低声吼出来，但是他喉咙里发不出声音。  
他感觉眩晕而奇怪，世界像一个旋转的陀螺一样在他四周转动。他不确定自己是在地面上还是在空中。他的双手是埋在土里，还是吊在树枝上?他感觉不到他的双手。  
然而他可以感觉到头发里那另一个人的手指，无声地拂过他的皮肤。  
"要是埃勒萨在这儿就好了，"那个声音说。"我对于矮人的伤势或是治疗又知道点什么呢？"  
那只手往下移动到吉穆利的脖子，摸索着那里的骨骼。感觉有点痒。然后那只手又移到他的头发上，轻轻地抚摸着。  
"我要是没有把你拉到范冈里来就好了，你原本也没有来的意愿，"那个声音说道，听起来有些微嘶哑。"但我太自私了，我不想回家，暂时还不想——这样我还可以让你在我身旁再多待一阵。吉穆利，求你醒过来。我觉得你不会想让一个精灵在你身上哭泣，但是如果你醒不过来——"  
一个精灵……那是当然了。领悟轻柔地到来，仿佛从未离开：是莱戈拉斯在跟他说话，是莱戈拉斯细长的手指在他头发里。  
吉穆利试图呼吸，发现自己可以。他的肺因为新鲜空气而灼痛着。  
世界转得慢了一些；旋转的陀螺歪向地面。上下方位还不确定，但是知道无论自己身在何处，有莱戈拉斯在他身边，这就让他松了一口气。  
他想说话，想活动手指，但是这看起来都需要太大的力气。然而呼吸他是可以做到的。  
"吉穆利?你醒了？"  
吉穆利呻吟了一声。这不是他想发出的声音，但是他的身体自有主意——它呻吟着，被激活了，突然之间他可以感觉到更多的东西了：他脸颊下面的苔藓，和另一边脸颊上拂过的清新空气。  
莱戈拉斯细长的手指从他头发里滑落，留下一种针刺的感觉的幻影。  
吉穆利试图坐起来，然后又发出一声呻吟倒了回去，世界再次从他耳边掠过。感觉好像是他还在下落，但是他手下面是坚实的土地，莱戈拉斯还坐在他身边，双腿盘起，面色苍白，然而当吉穆利的眼睛对上他的眼睛时，他脸上恢复了一点血色。  
"你感觉怎么样?"莱戈拉斯说道。"这下摔得可不轻。"他的手指在腿上紧紧地握在一起。  
"头晕，"吉穆利承认道。"不过——"他试图活动手臂和双腿，它们听从了指挥，尽管还是像铅一样沉重，"——没有骨折。不用这么愁眉苦脸的。"  
莱戈拉斯美丽的眉毛扬起来，他稍微动了一下像是要否认，但是他什么也没说，他的双手紧紧地握着，指甲都发白了。  
"如果你喜欢，你可以继续说下去，叫我傻瓜什么的，"吉穆利安抚地说道。  
莱戈拉斯眨眨眼。"我——你醒了那么久?"  
吉穆利摇摇头，因为突然涌现的眩晕而畏缩了一下。"没有，我是——"然后记忆击中了他，正中眉心，他坐了起来；这回成功了，虽然有一点摇晃。"那个野树人，在哪儿——?"  
"我们把它弄倒了，"莱戈拉斯简略地说道。"看哪!"  
他指着，吉穆利看到山坡上有个巨大的坑，旁边有好大一团纠结的树根。野树人倒下，跨在了树沐河上面，形成一座天然的桥梁，它躺在那里一动也不动。它看起来就像一棵普通的树，只是比普通的树更加凹凸不平，更加深暗，更加令人不快。  
"它死了吗？"吉穆利问道。  
莱戈拉斯严肃地点点头。"是的，我觉得死了。它的歌声消失了。"他看着倒下的野树人微微叹了一口气。"我找不出办法能让它既活着又无害。"  
吉穆利点点头。他没法把这看作是巨大的损失，尽管莱戈拉斯很明显持不同意见。"那么，"他说道，挠着胡子上已经干掉的泥巴。"我想，这比巨蜘蛛更有意思。但是以后我讲起我们战胜了邪恶会走路的树的故事，结局肯定不会是我掉下来脑袋着地，还错过了战斗的尾声。"  
莱戈拉斯差点呛到，他看起来惊讶于自己的笑声，吉穆利满意地看到他苍白不安的神情褪去了。  
然后吉穆利又晃了晃脑袋，测试着自己，感觉这回涌上来的眩晕感减弱了。他把一只手平放在地面上，让自己坐直，以防地面突然决定要跳到他脸上来。  
"也许你应该再躺下，"莱戈拉斯试探地说道。  
"鲜血和骨头啊，莱戈拉斯!"吉穆利抗议道。"你就这么小看我吗？我是个埃尔波尔的矮人，我们的脑袋比大部分东西都硬。"  
"我太了解了，"莱戈拉斯说道，他的嘴弯着，如果说是开玩笑的话看起来又太不高兴了。"但是——别，求你先别起来。你就坐着，只坐一会儿不成吗？"  
吉穆利尖锐地坐着，胳膊交叉着。说实话，他身下的土地感觉仍然在转动，他暂时也不太喜欢站起来这个想法。  
于是他四下看看，缓慢而小心地转动着脑袋。他正坐在一张苔藓的床里，在一棵大部分花朵都掉了的辛辣树下面。现在辛辣的气味不再构成伤害了；传播气味的风减弱了，而且或许树也没有那么大的敌意了。  
看不到白霜的影子，但是他也许就站在附近某处，假装成一棵树。或者不用假装，吉穆利又修正了自己的想法。毕竟他对树人又了解什么呢？  
"我对矮人了解得越多，"莱戈拉斯突然说道，仿佛从空气中捕捉到了他的想法，"我就发现还有更多的要去了解，我觉得这永无止境。"  
"这是肯定的，"吉穆利自满地点点头。  
莱戈拉斯长出一口气，那样子让吉穆利觉得非常像阿洛德。"关于名字的问题，"他开口道。  
吉穆利狐疑地看他一眼。"名字怎么了?"  
"你已经有很多名字了，"莱戈拉斯说道。"吉穆利精灵之友，持发者，夫人的捍卫者；三位猎手之一，九位行者之一，晶辉洞之主——"  
吉穆利做了个抵挡的手势。"那不是我的头衔!"这赞美温暖了他，但是他不能让这温暖在他心里扎根。莱戈拉斯的长篇大论有某种意图，他害怕，不知道那意图会停在哪里。  
"但是未来会是的，"莱戈拉斯说道。  
一阵停顿。  
"还有，这另一个名字——"莱戈拉斯的声音很轻柔。"我发现自己热切地也想知道。'没有名字，就很难留得住记忆。'你之前说的是什么意思?"  
"我以为精灵的记忆是完备的、永不磨灭的呢，吉穆利说道，探出下巴让胡子立起来。"那你是打算这么快就忘记我吗？"  
莱戈拉斯向他投去长时间的注视，直视他的眼睛变得困难。吉穆利能感觉到那目光里有种重量，那种重量就像莱戈拉斯放在他肩上的手。  
"我永远不会忘记你，"莱戈拉斯用那种轻柔而严肃的声音说道。  
吉穆利闭上眼睛过了片刻，深深地呼吸着。这不是件小事，听莱戈拉斯告诉他，莱戈拉斯会永远记住他，即使是在大海那一端的永恒之地。这不是件小事，这几乎，几乎就足够了。  
但是他能因为这件礼物就交出自己的名字吗？从没听说过这样的事。莱戈拉斯想知道他的名字，就像战利品一样随身带走，就像他会把吉穆利的心也带去大海那一端。  
他究竟知不知道自己在问的是什么？  
但是，经过这么多年精灵与矮人的敌对，他怎么可能会知道呢？  
吉穆利咽了口唾沫。感觉好像是他注定的厄运正乘着巨大的黑色翅膀急速赶来与他相会。"我告诉过你了，这种事我不会谈起。我所有的先辈们都会大喊着反对的!"  
"自从你离开孤山，你已经做了很多你的先辈们会大喊着反对的事，"莱戈拉斯说道。"你和一个精灵成为了朋友，捍卫了另一个；更糟糕的是，你骑了马，划了船，还活了下来能讲述这些故事!"  
"这意义不一样，"吉穆利嘟囔道。他没法直视莱戈拉斯。这是脆弱易碎的地面，正在他脚下变得越来越脆弱，就像用吹出的玻璃做成的桥梁。  
"缠人的精灵!"他咕哝道。  
莱戈拉斯飞快地还嘴，"死犟的矮人!"  
有那么一瞬间，他们瞪着对方，仿佛是他们昔日敌对的完美再现。  
然后吉穆利再次移开目光，他蜷起双腿，双臂环抱住膝盖。"我们矮人不是像精灵那样唱歌获得生命的，"他慢慢地说道。"我们是岩石，直到我们被赋予一个词语——一个名字。随着名字而来的是生命，呼吸，和恐惧；既便如此我们还是牢牢抓紧这生命。这样，我们创造的东西一旦有了名字，就不会毁灭。我们不和其他人说起有关我们创造的语言的事，因为惧怕那样会让我们自己毁灭。"  
莱戈拉斯的眼睛睁得很大，他看起来屏住了呼吸。"而你的名字——"  
"我的真实姓名用的就是那种语言，"吉穆利承认道，尽管他几乎能感觉到整个杜林家族都愤然起身，因为他的背叛而朝他吼叫。"永远不能把它写下来，就连我的墓碑上也不能写。"  
莱戈拉斯畏缩了一下，仿佛吉穆利打了他一般。"我明白了。"  
"而且也不能说出来，"吉穆利说道，尽管他感觉那些音节在他舌头上颤抖着。"除非——除非——"他说不下去了，瞪着自己的靴子。  
荒谬。  
_荒唐_ 。  
然而他不断听到莱戈拉斯轻柔的声音的虚幻回声，说着，我亲爱的。  
真是个精灵啊，把这样的秘密从他这里套出来——迷惑他，哄骗他，给他设下圈套，让他背叛了应该被安全地藏好的东西。莱戈拉斯会从吉穆利这里把他的名字偷走，自己离开，驶向那阳光普照的大陆，把他剩在海滩上，失去了名字，失去了朋友。  
吉穆利能听到莱戈拉斯在他身边呼吸着，像精灵那样迅疾轻快。为什么他有如此强烈的冲动，想说出自己名字?他连一点骄傲，一点自尊都不剩了吗？为什么要交出他的全部意义，而仅仅是看着它们吹散在风中?  
"你问我是不是就那么小看你，"莱戈拉斯随后缓慢地说道。他看着吉穆利，然后又移开了目光，仿佛看着他会灼伤自己。"我——并没有。"  
几乎， _几乎_ 足够了。  
需要很大的努力汇聚起瞪视的目光，骄傲地挺起胸膛，在他自己的声音里注入那种受到冒犯的恰当音调。"如果这是试图取笑我的身高，我会让你知道——"  
莱戈拉斯脸颊上开始烧起两块颜色。"这是试图——你个愚蠢的矮人，你非得误解我所有的话吗？"  
吉穆利深深地皱起眉头，他都要看不见东西了。"你从来没说过什么值得理解的话，又有什么可误解的呢？"他还击道。  
莱戈拉斯抬起下巴。然后他一个流畅的动作站起身来俯视着吉穆利，站得笔直高挺，尽力显得像个高傲的精灵领主，尽管他膝盖上还沾着泥点。"我要去打一会儿猎，"他冲着空气说道。"什么时候你觉得准备好了，可以继续我们的旅程了，我再回来。  
"试着别再抓到树了！"吉穆利在大步流星离开的莱戈拉斯身后喊道，他的背部线条细长而僵硬。"它们这回没准会还手呢!"

***

阿拉贡看到他们从范冈森林的树荫下走出来，精灵的大步在矮人沉重的步伐间只是稍作停顿，他的第一个念头是他们终于牵手了。  
然后，他的朋友们走得近了，他改变了想法：他们走得离得也太远了一点，圣盔谷之后他们之间的紧张感就很明显了，现在那种感觉还依然没有消散。但是阿拉贡无法参透这种感觉的来源在哪儿。是吉穆利，是莱戈拉斯，或者两人都是？  
阿拉贡向他的护卫们发出信号。他们动身上前，牵引着阿洛德，到半路上迎接吉穆利和莱戈拉斯，但是阿洛德看来不想等那么久。  
马挣脱了震惊的护卫的手，跑了出来，朝着莱戈拉斯和吉穆利飞奔而去，以十足的热情踢着他后蹄。他用头顶撞吉穆利的胸膛——矮人动也没有动一下——然后围着莱戈拉斯绕着圈腾跃着，发出欢快的嘶鸣。  
阿拉贡大笑起来，看着他的朋友们和他们的马儿重聚，满意地等待着自己的问候。  
“埃勒萨王万岁，”莱戈拉斯一走到可以说话的距离就喊道，“冈多一切可好？”  
“一切都好，”阿拉贡也喊道。“阿尔温托我向你们问好。”  
在他身边，吉穆利审视着阿拉贡的卫队皱了皱眉。“你少了一个人，”他在阿拉贡可以跟他说话之前低声说道。  
“你怎么发现这点的，吉穆利？”阿拉贡说道，微微笑着。  
矮人耸耸肩。“冈多人有这样的习惯。他们排兵都是偶数，就算是最少的随从也一样。你这里有三个护卫；所以说少了一个。”  
阿拉贡点点头。“很有道理，”他说道，看到吉穆利得意洋洋地看了莱戈拉斯一眼。“我的第四位随从，格兰特，受了伤，但并不严重。我让他回到城市里去报信了。”  
“在我的胡子长得太长之前，或许你会告诉我们是什么消息，”吉穆利说道。“我很感激受到了皇家的礼遇，但是我怀疑你到这来并不仅仅是为了和我们一起抽烟斗，听我们讲和一棵会走的树战斗的故事吧！”  
阿拉贡眨眨眼。有好一段时间没有人这么直接地和他讲话了。“对，那不是我们的来意。但是下次，我会很高兴地听这个故事。”他挺起胸膛，感觉到了肩上新的对于王国的责任。有一瞬间很容易忘记这些，认为自己又是游侠了。“我们来接收奥桑克，但是尽管前主人已经离去，他还是在身后留下了些什么东西。”  
吉穆利的眉毛飞了起来。“一个陷阱？”  
阿拉贡懊恼地点点头。“格兰特试图打开门，结果烧伤了手，但是我们没有看到火焰，门摸起来也很冷。然后希尔多拿过钥匙，它们像冰一样寒冷。他戴着手套都差点冻伤。然后——”  
“你的卫队还能剩下人真是太神奇了！”吉穆利说道。  
“然后，”阿拉贡说道。“我自己试着开门，但是打不开。然后我想到来找你们俩，等你们回来，寻求你们的帮助。建造奥桑克的人早就不在了，他们带走了他们的秘密，但是萨茹曼对于机关的精通不下于魔法。”  
“我们的帮助，嗯？”吉穆利说道。他啼笑皆非地抬头看了莱戈拉斯一眼。“这么说，我们上次干的总而言之还不算太糟。你同意吗，还是说你更愿意离开回家去？”  
语气很轻松，但是矮人的肩膀紧张，仿佛准备好受到重击。  
莱戈拉斯的目光在吉穆利坚定的身形上游移了一会儿，然后又移开了。“当然不会，”他接着说道，有点过于礼貌了，他上前一步，紧紧抓住阿拉贡的胳膊，这问候来得有点迟。“我们会尽我们所能。”  
阿拉贡也微笑着紧紧回握。“我不能要求更多了。”

***

他们一起登上奥桑克的二十七级台阶。阿拉贡第一个走上去，然后是并排的莱戈拉斯和吉穆利，他们俩谁都不看对方。阿拉贡的护卫们在下面戒备，他们的武器都准备好了。  
“让我看看钥匙，”他们一登上最高一级台阶，吉穆利就说道。  
阿拉贡小心地把钥匙递给他，只接触串钥匙的钢环。是两把巨大的形状复杂的黑色钥匙，吉穆利两把都检查着。  
他们摸起来确实很冷，但是吉穆利戴着锁甲手套，没有什么寒冰能冻结矮人的钢铁。钥匙的齿牙形状诡异，每个都不相同。他在手中把钥匙翻来覆去，它们看来很讨厌他的注意，像蛇一样扭动卷曲着；但是只在他用眼角看去时是这样，他正眼看着它们时就看不出来它们在动。他看得时间越长，就考虑得越多。  
“我们知道萨茹曼把这些钥匙给了树胡子，”吉穆利缓慢地说道。“我想知道树胡子看到他离开塔的时候锁门了么？”  
阿拉贡扬起了眉毛。“你想到了什么，吉穆利？”  
吉穆利摇摇头。“我还没法下定论——但是这些钥匙的某些地方困扰着我。”  
“我去吧，”莱戈拉斯飞快地说道，“我会找到树胡子，问他都记得些什么。”  
莱戈拉斯看起来非常乐于离开；他几乎是踮着脚尖，就像在起跑线上的跑者。  
“很好，”阿拉贡同意道。“让希尔多跟你一起去。”  
莱戈拉斯看起来不太高兴，但是他点点头。然后他像离弦的箭一般跑下台阶，让冈多的人类震惊了片刻。希尔多看到阿拉贡的示意，跑去跟在他后面，在跑到马那里之前赶上莱戈拉斯。  
吉穆利转过身。他不想看到莱戈拉斯一个人骑着阿洛德，而且是离他而去。  
阿拉贡若有所思地看了他很长时间，但是什么也没说。他只是静静地站着，等待着，吉穆利把手里的钥匙又翻了过来。  
能给他的头脑一个这么实在的问题是一种解脱。他手里是坚实的钢铁，尽管散发着魔法的气息，他眼前是非常坚固的石头大门：这些问题比起精灵的情绪和幻想更容易解决。  
吉穆利跪下来，看着大门，看着门和岩石门槛相接的地方几乎看不见的缝隙。他在那里跪了很长时间；然后他站起身来，他的膝盖微微发出咔咔的声音，他研究着锁孔，上下两个锁孔离得很近。他往里看，只能看见漆黑一片，还有金属的微弱闪光。他一个个试了试钥匙，只是确认一下，虽然钥匙在锁孔里能转动，门并没有开启，钥匙在他手里变得更冰凉了。  
然后他站得远一点，思考着这个问题。  
在深暗的大门上面是露台，萨茹曼曾站在上面俯视他们所有人，再往上是奥桑克的众多窗户，三寸舌曾把魔石扔向他们的脑袋。  
吉穆利头向后仰去，向上看着奥桑克巨大的分叉状塔尖。一座禁闭的堡垒：一个建造来就是要使人心冻结，把勇气从他们的骨头里榨干的地方。一块足够坚硬的岩石，就连愤怒的树人的力量都能承受。  
即使如此，单单凭这么一串钥匙就可以打开这座充满威力的塔。它们只是因为形状诡异而显得复杂，它们上面施有隐藏的魔法，但是吉穆利见过矮人们精妙的钥匙，没有锻工能复制。这些钥匙，如果有一个好炉子和能施展精湛工艺的恰当工具，他觉得他一个下午就能再配出来。  
“萨茹曼来这里之前是谁生活在这里？”吉穆利问道。  
阿拉贡站着思考了一会儿，吉穆利看着早晨的太阳在艾森加德平原上升起。这里比起前有了更多的绿意，一丛新生的树木，众多溪流里奔流的水明亮而清澈。  
“古老的时日里，有一小队冈多的卫兵在这座塔里时刻警戒，”阿拉贡随后说道。“冈多的摄政王保存着钥匙。但是冈多的国力开始衰落时，这座塔沦陷了；被登兰丁人占据，他们把这里作为大本营，直到长冬的时候他们因为饥饿而弃塔而去。在那之后，贝伦和摄政王自愿把钥匙给了萨茹曼，他因此可以占据这座塔。”  
吉穆利捋着胡子。“摄政王保存着钥匙，”他缓慢地重复道。“但是守卫每次带进新的补给肯定要进出这座塔，而不需要麻烦他们的摄政王。然后登兰丁人占据了这座塔。这里有些不太对。我怀疑登兰丁人并不是强行进入的，就连树人都没法在石头上留下凹痕。”  
“也许塔中出了叛徒，从里面打开了门，”阿拉贡说道。“没有书面的历史详细记录那些时日，而那时活着的人们都死去了。”  
“也许吧，”吉穆利说道，又抬头看着塔。那些狭长的窗户仿佛在向下瞪着耻笑他，他强忍住一阵颤抖。那些钥匙在他手里冰凉刺骨。“或者这些钥匙开门时根本就用不到。”  
阿拉贡很有兴趣地看了他一眼。"你是不是想起了把我们引向莫利亚的巨大秘门?"  
吉穆利摇摇头。"并不完全是。我觉得这不是矮人的工艺，我们也没法说句精灵语的'朋友'就把门打开。"尽管如此，他说出这个词的时候还是抬头看看高大的黑门，但是门还是关得紧紧的。"而且这道门并不是秘密的，"吉穆利继续说道。"好几里格之外就能看到它。这是唯一的出入口，这些钥匙显然也是唯一的钥匙。就我看到的巫师们的所作所为而言，这样的答案让我感觉焦虑。甘道夫要是在这儿就好了！"  
阿拉贡略微苦笑了一下，拍了拍吉穆利的肩膀。"我们以后必须得没有他也能办成事。"他说道。"但是我很高兴有你在这儿，吉穆利。就算是巫师的隐匿也未必比得上矮人的机智。"  
"好吧，那是自不必说，"吉穆利嘟囔道，低头隐藏他高兴的微笑。他再次往锁孔里看去，然后仔细地看着大门黑暗平滑的石头。  
"啊，"阿拉贡说道，一手搭起凉棚眺望着平原。"莱戈拉斯回来了。"  
吉穆利长出一口气。"那敢情好。"  
"你们俩这次是为什么而争吵，吉穆利?"阿拉贡问道，他的语气很温和，但是吉穆利能听出其下钢铁般的坚硬。"我以为你们俩从范冈回来心情会好起来——对，即便是你，尽管你并不喜欢树木。"  
吉穆利摇摇头。"树木至少还是安静的，"他说道。"但是精灵会问烦人的问题，而问他的问题都不回答，不论白天还是晚上都不让人安生。"然后他想起他正在跟谁说话，懊恼地用手拍了拍脑门。"原谅我，阿拉贡!我不在状态，"他低声说道。  
他们无言地在那里站了一会儿，看着莱戈拉斯从阿洛德背上翻身下马，轻盈地跳到地上。  
"朋友之间没什么冒犯的，"阿拉贡说道。"和精灵相处有时并不容易——连我一个被他们养大的都这么说!——但是回报是对得起付出的，我认为你会赞同这一点。"  
"我曾经也这么想，"吉穆利说道，他的声音自己听来很空洞。"然后我知道了他们要离开我们。"  
阿拉贡沉默了一会儿，然后他说道，"精灵对时间的想法和凡人不同。"  
吉穆利长出一口气。"他们什么都不想!他们生活全看心情和奇想，随着风变化——"  
他能感觉到阿拉贡的注视直刺进他后脑勺，但是他无法看向别处。他就看着莱戈拉斯以他往常自如的优雅登上二十七级台阶。  
在莱戈拉斯登上最高一级台阶之前，他美丽的脑袋早就昂起来，他们的目光相遇了。  
吉穆利往后退了一步，呼吸困难，好像有人给他肚子上来了一拳似的。他拳头里的钥匙颤抖起来。  
莱戈拉斯登上最后一级台阶时看起来也奇怪地不安，他几乎是绝望地看着阿拉贡，像是希望能从他那里获得一些平静和力量。"树胡子看到萨茹曼离开了，"他报告道，语速未免也有点太快。"但是他没有看到巫师锁门。树胡子从他那里拿走钥匙的时候萨茹曼已经走下台阶一半了。"  
"啊哈，"吉穆利说道，捋着胡子。  
在那一刻，那种几乎易碎的紧张感消逝了；余下的只有这个难题，还有一个可能的解决方案。  
"往后站，"他命令道。  
然后他举起右手里沉重冰冷的钥匙，使劲把它们摔在台阶上。

***

钥匙在石头上摔坏了。它们并没有像金属那样断裂，而是像玻璃一样粉碎，随后尖利的碎片像烟雾一般消散在空气中。  
一个护卫倒抽一口气，但是其他人都定定地站在那里，瞪着光秃秃的石阶。  
"那么，"阿拉贡最后说道。"我们可以进去了吧?"  
在他们身后，除了王者其他人都没注意到，沉重的黑门已经大门洞开。  
吉穆利往前挤去。"让我先进，"他要求道。"谁知道萨茹曼还给我们准备了什么阴谋诡计?"  
莱戈拉斯无声地走上前去，站在吉穆利身边。"让我们俩先进，"他从吉穆利头顶向阿拉贡说道。阿拉贡考虑了片刻，点头答应。  
"陛下——"一个护卫开口抗议道，但是阿拉贡挥挥手打断了他。"在门口守着，"他命令道，护卫们分列在门两侧。  
莱戈拉斯和吉穆利一起走过门厅，登上楼梯，通往萨茹曼位于奥桑克核心的密室。  
楼梯顶上挂着一个巨大的玻璃球体，他们走近了，球体里就充满绿色火焰，照亮了路。吉穆利小心地看着它，以防它从锚钩上脱落或是发现它有毒，但是什么事也没发生。  
"你是怎么猜到大门的秘密的?"莱戈拉斯用压低的声音说道。他听起来很拘束，让人听着就难受；他们很久没有费心和对方客气地谈话了。  
吉穆利耸了耸一边的肩膀。"我不确定我是不是猜对了；只是试一试。"放在以前他不会这么说；以前他会想要让莱戈拉斯印象深刻，或者至少让他觉得神秘。他曾经的样子在他现在看来过于骄傲而愚蠢。"如果钥匙没有摔碎，我还得再试试别的办法，"他继续说道。"但是那些钥匙——不对头。当然它们看着很唬人，但是拿在手里的重量不对。齿牙被施了法术，让它们很难看见，但又太简单了。金属上没有擦痕，一座矗立了三千年的塔，可以想见塔门钥匙上肯定会有擦痕。"他把手指伸进胡子里。"我觉得那些钥匙是某种魔咒的一部分；只要钥匙完好无损，任何方式都无法把门打开，而钥匙会对任何试图开门的人造成缓慢的伤害。如果阿拉贡不明智地赤手触摸了它们——"  
莱戈拉斯飞快地朝他投去担忧的一瞥。"那你摸了吗？"  
"当然没有，"吉穆利说道。  
他们登上最后一级台阶，这时他们进到了萨茹曼的密室里。他们头顶悬挂着另一个玻璃球体，他们环视四周时，球体投下微黄色的光亮。  
"啊，"吉穆利满意地说道。他指着门边上的一个钩子，上面挂着另一串钥匙。他们没那么繁复，他把钥匙取下来拿在手里，它们既不冰凉也没有魔法，只是很沉，齿牙带着擦痕和锈迹。"我觉得这些对阿拉贡来说更有用。"  
莱戈拉斯心不在焉地点头。他环顾四周时睁大了眼睛。"我没想到会是这样子的，"他说道。"这些是从哪儿来的?"  
他们四周全是架子和橱柜，摆满了书籍，水晶，奇怪的仪器，地图，卷轴，干掉的草药，还有很多吉穆利根本叫不出名字来的其他东西。他转过身，寻找任何危险因素，任何对他们或是阿拉贡的威胁，但是所有东西都一动不动。所有东西上都落着一层灰尘，空气中飞舞的只有他们进入后扰动起来的灰尘。  
"说真的，"吉穆利缓慢地说道。"这到底是个巫师的老巢，还是寒鸦的鸟窝啊?"  
吉穆利朝一个暗色木柜子走去，有什么东西在柔和的黄色光线下闪着光，吸引了他的视线。他走近之后看清了，那是一柄剑：古老，带有雕刻，装在一个用雕花金属和皮革制的剑鞘里。  
"它属于伊奥家族，"阿拉贡说道。他在吉穆利和莱戈拉斯身后登上了楼梯，现在他站在密室中间，神色凝重。"我曾在黄金宫的椽子上挂着的挂毯上看到过——那是塞奥顿的母亲，莫尔温•施蒂尔辛的剑，据说会唱歌诅咒任何拔出它的人，除非他们是真正有资格的持有者。"  
吉穆利赶紧把带鞘的剑扔回它原先的架子上。"放那儿吧!"他说道，拍拍手上的尘土。"在那儿好好待着吧，等伊奥默尔来拿走。但是这个东西为什么会在艾森加德这里?"  
阿拉贡阴沉地看他一眼。"我想是三寸舌，"他说道。"他藏匿了许多宝物，看来是萨茹曼出于自己的目的怂恿他偷的。"  
"这个，肯定也属于伊奥默尔和他的继承者们，"莱戈拉斯说道。他手里是一只象牙号角，雕工精美，刻有一队举着三角旗的骑手，行进在草生长得很高的原野上。  
阿拉贡从他手里拿过号角，仔细地检视着。"确实，这甚至可能就是艾佛树林号角，"他说道，把它翻过来，对着光举起。"这是用很久以前杀死了猎人福尔卡的那只巨野猪的獠牙雕刻而成。我会带学者和档案管理员来这里，把所有这些偷来的宝物列个清单。"他把号角轻轻地放回架子上，然后环顾四周，他的目光在众多拥挤的橱柜和桌子之间逡巡。  
"先让我们再确认一遍，他们来这里是安全的，"吉穆利说道。"你在找什么，阿拉贡?"  
阿拉贡转向他，苦笑了一下。"宝库里的珠宝，"他说道。"这个故事在你看来可能很眼熟。我们来到另一只龙的巢穴，寻找他看守最严密的珠宝。"  
"另一块阿肯宝石?"吉穆利带着怀疑的神色问道。"我认为我们一出塔去不会被五军围困吧。"  
阿拉贡大笑起来。"我也这么认为。不是一块阿肯宝石，不是；这回不是一件矮人的珍宝，而是努曼诺尔人的。是我家族的传家之宝。"他转身向正无言地站在黄色光球下面的莱戈拉斯。"伊西尔德逃走时这件珍宝就失踪了。"  
莱戈拉斯扬起美丽的眉毛。"伊兰迪尔之星——在萨茹曼手里?"  
"它很早就遗失了，伊西尔德随身携带的所有东西都是如此，"阿拉贡说道，一时间静默沉重地悬浮着，他们想着伊西尔德还带走了什么。"但是我们知道萨茹曼仔细地研究了伊西尔德的历史，试图找到有关魔戒的任何东西。他有可能找到了伊西尔德其他冲上岸滩的物品，或者说米思兰迪尔是这么想的。但是如果它在这儿，我们应该能在所有这些落满灰尘的遗迹里看见它明亮的光芒。"他对吉穆利说道，"那是一颗如同星光般明亮的宝石，嵌在秘银底座上。就算是藏在珠宝匣里，也不足以遮掩它放射的光芒。"  
吉穆利再次环顾四周，对自己感到很惊讶。身为矮人，他本该渴望寻找这件宝物，但他的内心却不是这么告诉他的。  
那是阿拉贡应该找到的。吉穆利心里渴求其他的宝物；他想要莱戈拉斯朝他展露笑颜而无须勉强，他想再次感觉到莱戈拉斯的手放在他肩膀上的重量。他不知道应该说什么或是做什么，能把他们友谊的那种轻松感找回来。但是他觉得他应该做出尝试，而且要尽快。如果莱戈拉斯要独自骑马离开呢？  
阿拉贡在密室里四处走动，把众多窗户的金属百页窗猛地推开，光线充满了房间。莱戈拉斯跟着他去，每次又打开一扇百页窗都停下来眺望艾森加德的果园。他非常安静，很明显这个落满灰尘充满古老回忆的房间并未存有他的任何东西；他渴望着到外面去，呼吸自由的空气，走在新生的绿色树木下面。  
吉穆利，同样地逆时针沿着房间的边缘走着，看得不是家具陈设，而是石头墙壁和木头椽子。  
一条龙会把他最珍贵的宝物放在身边；一个巫师大概会更狡诈。也许会藏在显而易见的地方。吉穆利向上看着玻璃球体，但那光亮仍然是柔和泛黄的，而不是明亮如星辰的，玻璃要藏什么东西也太透明了。  
吉穆利在密室里四处走动着，他在脑子里建立起密室的地形图，时不时从窗户向外看去，校准着外墙和内墙。这点困难得令人惊讶；众多的橱柜遮挡了石头的线条，椽子布置得也很诡异。  
最后，他在一个象牙柜子前面停下来，自言自语着，柜子上全是塞得太满的小抽屉。他的伙伴们走过来站在他身边，在他头顶交换忍俊不禁的目光。  
"怎么，吉穆利?"阿拉贡说道。"你是想成为我的档案管理员之一，给这一片混乱带来点秩序?你看起来好像它特别惹着你了。"他的声音里带着笑，但是他的眼睛是热切的，在吉穆利和柜子之间瞥了一眼。  
"对，"吉穆利说道。"的确是。你介意我把所有这些抽屉抽出来吗？"  
阿拉贡扬起眉毛。"完全没问题。"  
吉穆利开始动手，过了一会儿莱戈拉斯上前帮他。他们一起沉默地干着活，把抽屉摞在地面上，莱戈拉斯去拿高处的吉穆利够不到的抽屉。没人对抽屉里装的东西多看一眼：风干的蝙蝠，干枯的花朵，小包钻石和矿石，镶着宝石的戒指和项链，带着金银线刺绣的旧布片，很多各式各样的落灰的小玻璃瓶，大多是空的。  
他们终于干完了，柜子空空地立在那里。吉穆利把手按在繁复的黑色木头上，寻找着，但是没找到弹簧、隐藏的锁扣或是夹层。  
"我觉得那样有点太容易了，"吉穆利嘟囔道。他又看看柜子后面的墙，希望自己不是在犯傻。"阿拉贡，我们得把这个柜子移开。"  
"听凭驱遣，"冈多和阿诺尔的至高王笑道。"我能把手下叫来帮忙吗？"  
吉穆利心不在焉地点点头，然后他打了个喷嚏。灰尘进到他眼睛里，让他不快地想起了辛辣树。"我会给他们让开地方，出去透透气，"他说道。"把柜子移到房间那一头，在我回来之前请不要触摸墙壁。"  
他转身登上楼梯，楼梯通往高处的露台。片刻之后他听到那再熟悉不过的、轻柔到几乎听不到的脚步声，在他身后登上楼梯。  
莱戈拉斯在跟着他。

***

楼梯似乎没有尽头，永远旋转向上，吉穆利再次担心起来，如果他转过身，会发现精灵早已经消失不见，他的脚步声不过是个回响。  
他终于来到一扇高高的石门前，轻松地打开拦住门的三道沉重的门闩。门无声地打开了。  
吉穆利走到露台上。露台在奥桑克的四个黑色塔尖之间，是一块打磨平整的石头场地，没有栏杆或是扶手。四个方向上，空旷的天空招呼着他们，下面很低的地方，果园看起来像是绿色丝绒的条带，映衬着银色丝带般的艾森河。  
空气清新而冷冽，他感激地吸进一口，但是这种高度让他的胃抽搐了一下。"我不应该上到这么高，"他嘟囔道。"一个矮人有什么登塔的需求啊？"  
莱戈拉斯走上前来，站在他身旁，手搭凉棚放在眼睛上。"噢，但是这太美了，"他有点过于轻快地说道，眺望着守护在平原四周的山峦峰顶，然后向上看着淡蓝色的天空，有几只鸟在他们头顶高处盘旋。"这样的景色!"  
"至少我们没有像甘道夫那样，被囚禁在这里，在许多漫长的日子里被迫欣赏这美景，"吉穆利说道。他退后一步，想摸到身后那扇门结实的石头。  
莱戈拉斯终于低下头看着他。"那你为什么要上到这里来?你不喜欢高处。"  
吉穆利瞪着他。"我想跟你谈谈。你更愿意我们被所有那些冈多的大人族们听到?"  
有那么一阵停顿，莱戈拉斯看起来面无表情，吉穆利的心沉到了靴子里。  
然后莱戈拉斯说道，"在我们抵达我们的家园之前，还要一起旅行很多日子。有什么事情这么紧急?"  
吉穆利呼出一口气，在背后紧握住双手，试图不要把自己感觉到的如释重负表现得太明显。"所以说你还想要和我一起旅行了?"  
"我当然想，"莱戈拉斯说道，现在看起来迷惑不解而且很受伤害。"护戒队最后解散之前，我们不是这么说的吗?"  
"我们说了很多事情，"吉穆利对着胡子嘟囔道。"你说过，你在榆树或是榉树下面再也无法获得安宁。我知道你所渴求的并不是绿林。"他从眉毛下向莱戈拉斯投去坚定的一瞥。  
莱戈拉斯抽了一口气，向后退了半步，动作笨拙，一点也不优雅，然后面色变得苍白。  
"当心!"吉穆利说道，吓得下意识伸手扶他。"这可不是让你在上面跳舞的空中平台，你要是掉下去可没有精灵绳索接着。"  
莱戈拉斯拉住他伸出来的手，然后让吉穆利惊讶的是，他屈下膝来，抬起他自己的另一只手放在吉穆利手上。  
他们现在在同一高度上，莱戈拉斯的目光迎上他的，带着一种激烈的几乎是诡异的表情。"你已经知道了，"他说道，声音比吉穆利之前听过的精灵说话都要低沉粗哑。"我没想到会是这样，但是你已经知道了，但你并没说起，也不听我说。那么我完全没有希望了?"  
吉穆利瞪着他，除了莱戈拉斯放在他手上的手的压力，和自己雷鸣般的心跳之外，他什么都意识不到了。"我为什么要跟你说起对大海的渴望?"他最后说道。"我不能理解这种渴望，如果我能发动战争来反对它，我会的，好把你留在我身边；但是就算是一个矮人，也不至于傻到试图要和大海本身为敌。"  
莱戈拉斯的脸上现在开始恢复血色，他紧紧抓着吉穆利的手，紧到吉穆利开始觉得不舒服了。  
"虽然你这么说，"莱戈拉斯慢慢地说道。"但是我要说，你是我认识的最傻的傻瓜。噢，吉穆利!"他摇着头，突然疯狂地大笑起来。"我渴望的不是绿林；然而我心中还有比大海和海鸥的鸣叫更重要的。你今天一直这么聪明——这个谜语没有其他谜底了吗？你猜不出来吗？"  
吉穆利带着压抑已久的恐惧和希望摇摇头。莱戈拉斯听起来像是在嘲弄他，但是莱戈拉斯不会如此残忍的。  
"你说过你会远航，"吉穆利说道，听起来比他意图的更哀伤，更粗哑。感觉像是撕开伤口上的绷带，而其下的伤口从未愈合。"你——不论你是要给我什么——我谢谢你，但是我不能——你会远航，对我来说，再也不会有另一个——"  
然后他试图转过身去，因为话语哽在他喉咙里。他本没打算说这么多，吐露这么多，他更愿意自己跳下高塔，也不愿意再次面对莱戈拉斯，在他眼睛里看到怜悯的神色。  
但是莱戈拉斯仍然紧紧握着他的右手，不肯放开。  
吉穆利鼓起还剩下的勇气，犹豫地转回身再次面对莱戈拉斯。他们离得这么近，他都能感觉到莱戈拉斯的呼吸吹在他脸颊上，但是他在莱戈拉斯的眼睛里看到的并不是怜悯。  
"没有你我不会远航的，"莱戈拉斯用那种低沉而激烈的声音说道。"你听到我说的话了吗？如果最终你能听到我坦白，那就是现在了。我没有秘密的名字可以给你，没有传家宝可以献上，但是你可以拿去我所有任何珠宝，如果你在乎它们的话。但是等那一天到来，我驶向不死大陆的时候你会在我身边，不然就根本不去。"  
吉穆利有很长一段时间说不出话来。他瞪着眼睛，希望击中了他，这希望比任何刀刃都要锋利。他的手在莱戈拉斯的手中颤抖着。"我怎么能和你一起远航呢？"他最后说道，但是他无法把希望从他声音里抹去。"你要去的地方，我去不了——"  
"盖拉德丽尔夫人的光芒照在你身上，不论你去到哪儿，她的恩典与你同在，"莱戈拉斯带着让吉穆利惊异的信心说道。"但是如果你更愿意留在这片海岸，直到——直到最后，我会在你所有的时日里陪伴着你。如果你觉得该轮到你叫我傻瓜了，你现在可以这么叫，"他深深地、颤抖着吸了一口气，"我们以后就再也不说起这件事。"  
"噢，我们会说的，"吉穆利说道。"我们会说起很多次。"  
他倾身向前，做了可能是他这辈子最勇敢的一件事，用自己的嘴唇攫住了莱戈拉斯的嘴唇。

***

他们在奥桑克打磨光滑的地面上拥抱在一起，亲吻到喘不上气来，然后停下来，大笑，然后再次吻在一起。吉穆利的胳膊环着莱戈拉斯的肩膀，莱戈拉斯的手插在吉穆利的头发里。  
"我所有的时日?"吉穆利最后说道，尽管他说完这句话又飞快地亲了一下，"你知道我的时日并没有很多。一棵橡树会没这么顽固，也活得更长久。"  
"如果我能，我会把我的时日给你，"莱戈拉斯说道，听起来坚定无比，吉穆利因此颤抖起来。"但是，我的时日也不会更多一天，吉穆利。"  
听到这话，吉穆利忍不住又亲了他一下。他的嘴像河流般清新凉爽，他长长的手指缠绕在吉穆利的辫子里，他们在一起如此相配——如此奇异，但又如此相配。  
吉穆利低下头捕捉莱戈拉斯皮肤的气息，一股温暖的青草气味，因他在阿洛德背上的全部时日而如此熟悉，然而他从来不曾放任自己像此刻一样沉浸其中。"我也没有传家宝可以奉上，"他说道。"除了我的斧子，那可不如弓适合你。"  
"你给了我岩洞珍珠，"莱戈拉斯带着喜爱的微笑说道，他的手悄悄移到胸前。"它比大部分的宝物都要古老，而且是用极大的精心制作的。"  
吉穆利也冲他微笑，知道自己看起来肯定迷醉得无可救药，但是他一点也不在意。"你确定你不是天生的矮人吗？对这些理解得这么好对一个精灵而言不太正常——"  
莱戈拉斯用另一个吻堵住了他的嘴，"如果你要做的就是欺侮我，"他带着坏笑说道，"那我就不得不让你看看，并不只有矮人的报复是激烈的。"  
"噢，是吗？"吉穆利模糊地说道，因为有莱戈拉斯像这样摩挲着他的肩膀，很难想到合适的反驳。"我等着看呢，但是——噢，我的爱——"  
又是更多的亲吻，直到吉穆利感觉他的血液在耳朵里跳动。  
他定定神，抓住莱戈拉斯的肩膀。"有一件东西我必须要奉上，"他说道，看到莱戈拉斯的眼睛因为他的语气而睁大了。"然后我们必须得再走下那数不清的楼梯，要不然我会完全忘形，阿拉贡会在这里找到我们然后嘲笑我们。"  
"他不敢嘲笑的，"莱戈拉斯阴险地说道。"我可以给你讲讲有关年轻的埃斯特尔的故事——还是算了，你继续说。"  
"听着，"吉穆利说道。然后他俯身凑近莱戈拉斯的耳朵，说出了他名字的那七个音节。

***

莱戈拉斯和吉穆利终于从楼梯上下来，吉穆利的靴子踏在石头上发出声响，阿拉贡抬头问候他们，发现自己被眼前所见吸引了注意。  
吉穆利的一根辫子拆了一半，莱戈拉斯的脸颊上是一片玫瑰色，而且他们牵着手。  
确实是牵着手，阿拉贡想着，露出微笑。  
他大声说道，"矮人老爷，我们对您的指示遵循得可还正确?"  
吉穆利立刻着手工作，冲到柜子站立的空荡角落。三个护卫在安全距离外看着他，偷偷地擦着他们额角的汗水——柜子非常沉重，难于移动——莱戈拉斯也在看着他，微微笑着。  
他们面前的墙由深暗平滑的石头砌成，没有接缝或是开裂，吉穆利站了很长时间只是盯着它看。  
"活干的不错，"他随后说道，似乎是自言自语。"噢，对，确实干得不错，但是——"他举起拳头敲打墙壁，听到闷响他扬起粗粗的眉毛。  
"听起来不像是空的，"莱戈拉斯说道。  
吉穆利点点头，然后转过头来冲他微笑。"实际上如同橡木一样坚实。但是这并没有改变一个事实，那就是这面墙比它原本应该的厚了两尺，尽管你们看着它的时候很难想到这一点。"他已经开始探索这面墙壁，用他粗壮的手指按着各处。"如果需要一句魔咒或是密语，那我们就完了，"他咕哝道。"我们这里没有巫师，也没有一个性急的霍比特人，能在明智的头脑失败时提起那个词。"  
"但是并不是萨茹曼建造的这座塔，"莱戈拉斯若有所思地说道。"他有可能做出了改动，但是——"  
"但是他的工艺仍然粗糙，"吉穆利说完这句话。"砍削粗犷，由半兽人制造，仅仅是模仿东边敌人的工艺。"  
他们再次朝对方微笑，阿拉贡把自己的微笑憋了回去。他俩已经能互相说完对方的话了?他会跟阿尔温说起这点；她听到会很高兴的。  
"那么，假设我们要应付的不是魔法……"吉穆利思索着说道，再次用拳头敲敲墙壁。他看来有点分心，阿拉贡高兴地注意到他的耳朵像秋天的树叶一样红。"这么假设的话——啊！这里，莱戈拉斯，你能推着这面墙的这一段吗？"  
莱戈拉斯照着他的话做了，吉穆利把他宽大的手平放在墙上，紧靠着莱戈拉斯纤细的手，他们一起推墙。  
阿拉贡看着，想着他是不是应该提醒吉穆利他手下有几位强壮的冈多人听候调遣。最后他决定还是别去插手，因为那无疑意味着另一场连篇累牍的声讨：关于矮人的力量和人类相比哪个更大，或者还要跟精灵相比。  
有很长一段时间什么也没发生，吉穆利低声说了些并非通用语，而且听起来非常不礼貌的话。  
然后深暗的石墙中央出现了一道细细的线条，正好在吉穆利和莱戈拉斯之间。他们越推缝隙越宽，然后墙看起来塌陷了进去。它无声地朝里向两边打开，然后又从侧面滑出来，就像一扇折叠起来的门，尽管看不到门的合页。门后是一条狭窄的空间，就像第二个柜子，只是由钢铁制成，充满神秘的光芒。  
"就在那里，"吉穆利说道，听起来很满意。然后他从开口那里走开，转身朝着阿拉贡简短地半鞠一躬。"埃勒萨王，拿回属于你的东西吧。"  
莱戈拉斯也同样朝他点头致敬，让出空间，阿拉贡走上前去，被那光芒震慑住了。  
"伊兰迪尔之星，"他轻声说道，然后进到那狭窄的包着金属的空间里，把伊兰迪尔之星拿在手中。  
秘银毫无磨损，宝石如同纯净的白色火焰。它就像久远时代以前的光芒那样闪亮，那时世界刚刚诞生，明亮的星辰还没被阴影玷污。密室泛着光，所有之前看起来古旧落灰的东西都带上了新的光彩。  
"一件无价之宝，"吉穆利说道，他这么说的时候却偷偷瞥了一眼莱戈拉斯。  
阿拉贡带着敬畏把伊兰迪尔之星放在丝绒软垫上，它躺在那里就像有生命一般发光，几乎明亮到无法承受。  
"还有这里，这是什么?"吉穆利说道，他探进那个狭窄的空间，拿出一个被掩藏在伊兰迪尔之星的火焰后面的东西。是一个金质小盒子，连着一根漂亮的链子。吉穆利摸到合叶，盒子打开了，他们看到里面是空的。  
"这肯定是萨茹曼全部希望的源头，"阿拉贡说道。"伊西尔德曾经在脖子上戴着这个小盒子，把他最珍贵的宝物放在里面——直到它背叛了他，就像它对所有持有者所做的那样。"  
他们在那里沉默的站了一会儿，直到阿拉贡把那个小盒子放回暗柜。"就让它在那待着吧，"他说道。"但是我会把伊兰迪尔之星带回米纳斯提力斯。"  
随后吉穆利深吸一口气，抬手仿佛是想拍拍阿拉贡的肩膀，但是两个护卫朝他皱眉，他的手半道上停住了。"那么，我的朋友，我恭喜你找到传家宝，"他说道。  
"我也要恭喜你，"阿拉贡说道，以战士的方式握住吉穆利的手。"我要感谢你们两个。"  
吉穆利的眼角泛起皱纹，他的手握得牢牢的。"向暮星致以我的问候和祝愿，"他说道。然后他停住了。"请别把我在门口说的话告诉她——"  
"你说什么了?"莱戈拉斯扬起美丽的眉毛问道。  
"我一个字也想不起来了，"阿拉贡说道。  
莱戈拉斯转向吉穆利，但是吉穆利已经在摇着头，抱起他粗壮的胳膊，正是一副矮人不可动摇的样子。  
"我们到家的时候你会告诉我吗？"莱戈拉斯说道，他的声音里带着一丝引诱的语气，阿拉贡眼看着吉穆利的坚决慢慢地软化成胶泥。  
"谁的家？"矮人说道。他的声音听起来很坚定，看起来几乎也是，除了他微笑里的喜爱之情和他耳朵的绯红之外。"你的家，还是我的家?"  
"最近的那个，"莱戈拉斯说道。  
他们长久地凝视着对方，直到一个护卫咳嗽起来，另一个不安地换着腿。  
"一路顺风，我的朋友们，"阿拉贡说道。  
他转过身，没让人看到他的微笑，但是他发现那微笑在余下的路途中会时不时露出来。

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：
> 
> [2] _*洞穴-错误-魔法-死亡，长翅膀的-巨龙-游荡，邪恶的-黄金-毒药。_
> 
> 欢迎留言，在[AO3这里](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1878018#comments)、[Dreamwidth](http://marycrawford.dreamwidth.org/201568.html)或是[Tumblr](http://mcvices.tumblr.com/post/91146712088/hooray-my-gimli-legolas-big-bang-story-is-live)都行。
> 
> 译注：
> 
> 原文标题来自约翰·济慈《无情的妖女》(La Belle Dame Sans Merci)。
> 
> [1]作者二设，矮人们学徒期满出师时获得的的纹身，平常藏在衣服下面不对外展露。
> 
>  
> 
> 大家喜欢这篇文章的话，也请到原文那里给原作者留个Kudos吧~


End file.
